Un accidente, mil aventuras
by Fernanda Tribal
Summary: ¡Bienvenidos a Nueva York!. Alex es una chica de 18 años con una vida muy difícil. Su padre en la cárcel, su madre muerta y su pequeño trabajo en WIMB'S son algunas opciones. Pero todo cambiara cuando alguien inesperado esté apunto de matarla, literalmente. Alex ahora tendrá que aprender lo es la sinceridad, la lealtad y la experiencia del primer amor. A ONE DIRECTION FIC!
1. Chapter 1

Mis ojos cafés fueron forzados a abrirse lentamente debido al fastidioso rayo de sol que se filtraba a través de mi ventana. El estúpido día había llegado. Me levante con una inmensa pereza, realmente no quería hacer nada este día.

- ¡Alex, levántate! - Grito una voz femenina desde afuera de cuarto.

Mire con fastidio la puerta. Lentamente camine hacia mi armario y saque unos_ shorts_ y una playera blanca. Me cambio, me puse mis queridisímas converse negras. Gire el pomo de la puerta con sumo cuidado y asome mi cabeza sigilosamente.

- Despejado - dije en voz baja mientras salia y me dirigía al baño.

Mi misión era simple. Debía pasar toda la mañana, y parte de la tarde, apartada de la mirada de Kim; de esta manera, ella se olvidaría de nuestro "inolvidable" día juntas.

- ¡HOLA! - Grito una voz chillona, haciendo que gritara y cayera derechito al piso.

- ¡KIM!. Creí que ya te habías ido - dije sobando la zona afectada.

- ¿Crees que pasaría este día tan especial sin ti? - pregunto con una rara sonrisa en el rostro.

- Eso esperaba... - dije para mi misma, levantándome del suelo

- ¿Que dices?

- Que... tengo que lavarme. Nos vemos - y me encerré en el baño.

Suspire y apoye mi oreja contra la puerta, se oían pasos alejarse. Suspire otra vez. Enserio no quería ver a un estúpido quinteto de adolescentes. Pero debía reconocerlo, Kim había hecho mucho por mi, y nunca dejaría de agradecerle.

Ella me salvo de un problema muy grande: La vida. Mi madre murió cuando tenia apenas 3 años, mi familia nunca había sido de muchos recursos, pero cuando mi mama murió la situación comenzó a empeorar. Un día mi padre había sido acusado de robo, por lo que yo, a la corta edad de 10 años, me vi sola frente a los peligros de las calles de Nueva York.

No todo fue malo desde que esa "tragedia" había pasado. Gracias a eso pude conocer a mi mejor amigo, Mitch, que pasaba por una situación similar...

Juntos hacíamos todo tipo de barbaridades: engañar era nuestra actividad favorita.

El día que conocí a Kim, había sido un día difícil, apenas había conseguido unos centavos y aun no sabia donde dormiría esa noche.

Ahí fue cuando la vi. Vestía de manera elegante y se veía bastante perdida, era el blanco perfecto, así que fuí directamente hacia ella he hice lo que mejor sabia hacer.

- Disculpe, señorita - llame toncandole el hombro - No he comido nada en días y hace ya una semana que estoy deambulando sola. ¿Podría prestarme su teléfono para llamar a casa? - pregunte fingiendo ser tímida e indefensa.

- ¡Claro!. Y luego te iras corriendo con mi teléfono y mi bolso, ¿no es así? - dedujo mirándome a los ojos.

Esa chica había adivinado mi plan sin haber movido un solo dedo. ¿Es que era tan obvia?, no, eso era imposible, llevaba 7 años viviendo de eso, no podía fallar. ¿Entonces, que fue lo que paso?

- Esta bien, tómalo - me entrego su bolso - Ahora puedes irte si quieres.

No sabia que hacer, así que solo me limité a mirarla de una manera un tanto desafiante.

- Se que no eres así, pero debes tener una buena razón para hacerlo - dedujo.

Hizo una mueca de asquerosidad cuando me vio de pies a cabeza, ¿realmente me veía tan mal?. Eso, definitivamente, era otro imposible, hace poco que le había "comprado" la ropa a una chica en la playa, pero al parecer para esta _barbie_ no era suficiente.

- Soy Kimberly West, puedes llamarme Kim - saludo levantando su mano lista para un apretón.

- Alexandra - mire con desconfianza - Alex - corregí y estreche su mano.

- Bien, Alex. Tengo un trato para ti - informo tomando su bolso - Soy nueva en N.Y. y es obvio que no tienes un lugar donde viv...

- ¡Al punto niña! - ordené.

- Obviamente pareces saber mucho sobre Nueva York y mi departamento tiene espacio para una persona mas así que...

Esta chica, aparentemente de mi edad, vivía sola y me proponía ir a vivir con ella para que le enseñe Nueva York, a mi, a la persona que hace un momento iba a robarle.

- ¡Vamos!. No muerdo, solo he venido por estudios - informo.

Tenia que ser cuidadosa, ¿pero que si esta chica decía la verdad?, después de todo, Nueva York es una ciudad muy peligrosa para una recién llegada.

- ¿Por que haces esto? - pregunte curiosa.

- Digamos que tengo un talento para detectar buenas personas, aunque intenten aparentar lo opuesto - esta ultima frase lo dijo para si misma, pero yo logre oírla.

Kim comenzó a caminar. Ahora que lo pensaba, tal vez no tenia mucho dinero, de lo contrario no le estaría pidiendo ayuda a una extraña.

- Mi casa es por aquí, vamos - animo.

Así comenzó nuestra bonita amistad, luego de tres años viviendo juntas me di cuenta que, de verdad, ella no era la gran cosa. Habia llegado a N.Y. por una beca en una escuela superior, de todas formas habría sido un error robarle en aquel momento.

Tenia una inmensa deuda con ella, así que, cuando me entere que su grupo favorito ofrecería un concierto en Nueva York, no dude ni un minuto, junte lo poco que tenia, y le compre un par de boletos para que ella y una amiga fueran a verlos, desgraciadamente, no conté con que la única amiga que Kim tenia, era yo.

Así que ahí, encerrada en el baño, me dispuse a pensar en un plan de escape. Hoy tenia muchas cosas que hacer y ver a 5 chicos no estaba en la lista, ¿que podría inventarle a Kim para que no se moleste?.

Me mire en el espejo, note mi mirada cansada y mi cabello castaño estaba totalmente despeinado... ¡lo tenia!. Fingiría estar enferma...

Rápidamente me lavé, me peiné y salí del baño fingiendo que había vomitado.

- Aaahhh, aahhhhh - me quejaba.

- ¡No me vas a engañar! - grito Kim desde la cocina - Ahora baja, el desayuno esta listo - aviso.

¡Rayos! ¿Como es que siempre adivinaba todos sus planes mucho antes de que empiecen?.

Resignada, bajé a la cocina para ver un increíble festín.

- ¡Wao! - exclamé boquiabierta - ¿Kim, por que hiciste todo esto?

- Porque eres mi mejor amiga y por...

- ¡No lo digas! - corté - Iré contigo.

Demonios, enserio no tenia escapatoria... tenia que cumplir con mi condena.

- Y bien. ¿A que hora llegan? - pregunté tratando de calcular mi tiempo.

- A las cinco de la tarde - emociono - Pero debemos estar ahí a las tres, no sabes la cantidad de chicas que habrán.

Suspiré. Vi mi plato lleno de comida y me lo trague todo en cuestión de segundos, necesitaba salir.

- Ok, ya que aun tenemos tiempo saldré un rato a WIMB'S - avise y salí de la casa sin dejar que mi compañera responda.

Las calles de Nueva York estaban mas llenas de lo que normalmente estaban. ¿Acaso a esos 5 chicos les gustara tener tanta mujer detrás de ellos? ¿No se aburrirán? . Resoplé y me acomodé un mechón rebelde detrás de la oreja, acto seguido me dispuse ir a WIMB'S.

Caminaba con tranquilidad, admirando el paisaje que se formaba a mi alrededor. Tantos años de allá para acá que nunca me había detenido a admirar la belleza de los lugares en los cuales había estado, y pensar que si no fuera por Kim aun seguiría sin hacerlo.

WIMB'S no estaba muy lejos de casa, así que llegue en aproximadamente unos treinta minutos. Toque la puerta.

- ¡Alex!. Creí que habías pedido el día libre - Saludo Mitch apenas abrió la puerta.

- Yo también lo había creído - suspiré.

- ¿Oye, hoy no tenias esa cosa con Kim? - Pregunto dejándome pasar y cerrando la puerta.

- Aun tengo esa cosa con Kim - corregí.

Y aun no podía creer lo que estaba dispuesta a hacer por esa chica de cabellos rubios y mirada marron. Todo porque ella sea feliz...

- Ten, toma esto - Mitch me lanzo un mandil que se amarraba en la cintura.

Lo entendí perfectamente, por eso había venido aquí después de todo.

WIMB'S es un pequeño restaurante muy conocido por esta zona, casi siempre esta lleno, a excepción de fechas importantes o los días en los que el jefe esta de malas...

El día se paso rápido y sin darme cuenta estaba comenzando a hacerse tarde, las mañanas en WIMB'S siempre se pasaban rápido gracias a Mitch.

- Alex, ya son las 4 - me dijo Mitch.

- ¡¿Que?! - exclamé asustada - ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Kim me matara! - exclamé quitándome el mandil a una velocidad sorprendente y dejándolo caer donde sea, me apresuré a salir por la puerta trasera.

- ¡Alex! - Grito Mitch a lo lejos.

No tuve tiempo de responderle, necesitaba llegar rápido Corría y corría por las extensas calles de N.Y. sin darme cuenta que había dejado algo muy importante en el restaurante: mis llaves.

Demasiado tarde, me faltaba poco para llegar y no encontraba las malditas llaves.

- ¿Donde están? - me preguntaba sin dejar de correr mientras me tanteaba los bolsillos del _short._

Genial, había llegado a la casa y aun no encontraba las llaves.

- ¿Buscabas esto? - pregunto una Kim al pie de la puerta con un objeto de metal en sus manos.

- ¡Kim! - exclamé sin saber que decir - ¿Como las encontraste?. Creí que...

- Las dejaste en WIMB'S, Mitch vino en su moto y me las dio - explico.

- ¿Eh?. ¿Dijiste en su moto? - pregunte molesta pensando que Mitch pudo averse ofrecido a llevarme.

- El dijo que te llamo pero no le hiciste caso. Así que vino el.

Una mala jugada del destino. Otra de las cosas que no entendía era cuando mi mala suerte por fin estaría dispuesta a abandonarme.

- ¡Vamonos ya! - exclamo Kim jalandome del brazo.

No me dio tiempo ni de disculparme por llegar tarde, cuando me di cuenta ya estaba sentada en un taxi con dirección al aeropuerto.

No paso mucho tiempo hasta llegar, la verdad es que a mi se me había hecho eterno, ya que Kim no podía dejar de hablar de lo maravillosos que eran aquel quinteto de jóvenes.

La verdad es que yo no era fan de la música, como cualquier persona escuchaba unos que otros cuantos _mixes_, pero de ellos nunca había oído. Tal vez por su ajetreada vida.

- ¡Llegamos! - exclamo extremadamente emocionada Kim.

- Nunca pensé ver a tantas chicas ruidosas reunidas - Bromee.

- ¡Vamos! - me volvió a jalonear Kim, ignorando mi comentario.

Habían muchos guardias de seguridad en aquel lugar, tantos que no pudimos llegar siquiera a la puerta. Pasada una hora y diez minutos, la multitud de chicas comenzó a gritar estruendosamente e instantáneamente me puse de pie, ya que me había sentado en el piso cansada de tanta espera, me levante y pude apreciar a Kim, también gritando.

- ¡Son ellos! ¡Son ellos! - gritaba eufórica Kim.

- Kim no te emociones mucho, no se puede ver nada desde aquí, cinco manchitas a lo mucho - recordé.

Y no era del todo mentira. Tuve que ponerme de puntas para alcanzar a ver, al menos, cuatro cabezas que pasaban sonriendo y dando besos a todas las chicas. ¿Cuatro?. ¿Donde estaba el quinto?.

Era estúpido todo esto, ellas ni siquiera los conocían y aun así les gritaban "Te amo" o "Quiero casarme contigo" y, aun mas sorprendente, ellos les respondían con locuras similares.

Algo comenzó a vibrar en el bolsillo trasero de mis _shorts_, cuando eso pasaba algo no andaba bien.

**De: Mitch Para: Alex Hora: 05:13**

**Mensaje: Noel esta aquí, quiere a todos los empleados. ¡Ven rápido!**

Resoplé. Volteo para mirar a mi mejor amiga gritar como loca una vez mas, me escabullo entre la multitud y logro salir. Seguro que Kim no se molestaría, ya la vería en casa y seguiría escuchando todos sus disparartes.

Luego de una eterna jalda de cabellos, empujones y arañazos logré salir casi sana.

De nuevo mi celular estaba vibrando, esta vez era una llamada. ¿Que debía hacer?. Si contestaba, Mitch me diría que me apresure y lo menos que quería era seguir siendo mandoneada; si no contestaba... no importaba.

Decidí no contestar pero ir, como siempre, corriendo hacia WIMB'S.

Un pie y luego el otro. Apunto de cruzar la pista. Una luz. Un golpe. Oscuridad

¡Aun no puedo creer que estén a escasos metros de mi! ¡One Direction estaba en la ciudad, bebe!.

Estaba admirando su belleza cuando una chica detrás mio comenzó a empujarme.

- ¡Quítate! - grito mientras me empujaba.

No necesitaba pelear, yo tenia cerebro... o eso decían mis papas. Pude notar que justo detrás de la chica había un chico de unos 19 años, ya tenia mi idea.

Antes de salir de aquella multitud, trate de acercarme lo mas sigilosamente posible a aquella chica y tuve la oportunidad de poner mi mano en su parte trasera y automáticamente salí de ahí.

- ¿Que crees que haces? - grito la alocada chica.

- ¿De que hablas? - pregunto el chico.

Hacia un esfuerzo sobre humano por tratar de contener mi risa. Me daba un poco de pena tener que sacrificar a ese chico, pero nadie se metía entre One Direction y yo...

Pasados unos 10 minutos de total locura, One Direction se subió a su limusina y se marcharon siendo seguidos por los centenares de chicas que estaban en el aeropuerto.

Decidí no seguirlos, ya que seguramente Alex deseaba irse desde hace rato. Voltee la mirada para buscarla y no estaba, seguro estaría en la tienda o en el baño. Trate de llamarla pero su celular me mandaba directo a la contestadora. ¿Donde se había metido?.

Busque en todos lados: la cafetería, los baños, las tiendas... nada. Empezaba a preocuparme.

- ¿Donde estas? - me pregunte a mi misma tratando de imaginar otro lugar en el que podría estar.

Una multitud de personas reunida en medio de la pista y una ambulancia llamo mi atención.

Tal vez Alex este de chismosa por ahí.

Definitivamente estaba ahí, pero no como espectadora...

Tirada en el piso, desmayada. Así se encontraba mi mejor amiga. Rápidamente me abrí paso entre la multitud y me arrodille junto a ella e inesperadamente, comencé a llorar.

- ¡Alex! ¡Alex despierta! - llamé sacudiéndola con lagrimas en los ojos.

- ¡Señorita, no haga eso! - llamo la atención un paramédico - Aun no sabemos si podría tener un hueso roto - informo - ¿Quien es usted?.

- Su compañera de cuarto - logre decir con voz temblorosa - ¿Que fue lo que paso? - dije levantándome del piso y limpiándome las lagrimas con la muñeca. Tenia que aparentar ser adulta.

- Fue atropellada mientras cruzaba la calle, le recomendamos no moverla por favor. Nosotros nos ocuparemos de esto - indico, acto seguido se fue con sus compañeros y empezaron a bajar la camilla.

La veía ahí desmayada, tan frágil, tan tranquila, tan todo lo que ella no era, e inmediatamente mi vista se fijo en el auto que aun estaba parado ahí. Al parecer el conductor no había bajado aun, ya que un policía le tocaba la ventanilla negra diciéndole todo lo ocurrido.

No aguante mas y me dirigí furiosa contra aquel auto azul, automáticamente tome la tonfa del policía y la estrelle contra la luna para el asombro de todas las personas allí presentes.

- ¡Da la cara, cobarde! - ordene furiosa.

Me quede sin habla al abrir la puerta de ese auto. Un chico rubio se encontraba con los brazos sobre la cabeza, posiblemente para cubrirse de los vidrios. No era posible, era un sueño, el no...

¡Niall Horan había atropellado a mi mejor amiga!

- Señor, baje del auto - ordeno el policía mientras me quitaba la tonfa de la mano.

Niall parecía estar en _shock_, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, sus pupilar dilatadas, estaba mas pálido de lo normal y no dejaba de temblar. Estaba tan asustado que casi se cae bajando de su propio auto, así que el policía lo ayudo e inmediatamente le puso las esposas detrás de la espalda. Parecía no darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

Me entretuve un buen rato viendo el pequeño show que montaban, hasta que una enfermera se acerco a mi y me pregunto si iría con Alex al hospital.

- Si, claro que si - dije y puse un pie dentro de la ambulancia.

¿Que estaba haciendo?. No podía dejar a ese ángel allí, con todo este peso encima y en ese estado.

- ¡Señor! - Llame al policía.

Vi que el policía le dijo unas cuantas palabras a Niall, pero no logre escuchar que.

- Dígame, señorita - contesto amablemente.

- ¿Que hará con el? - pregunte señalando a Niall, que seguía en estado de _shock._

- Lo llevaremos a la comisaria e investigaremos el accidente. A raíz de eso decidiremos que hacer con el. La mantendremos informada - informo.

¿Realmente era capaz de dejar a una persona así, después de lo que me ofrecí a darle a Alex unos años atrás?.

Abrí la boca para responder pero algo, o mejor dicho, alguien me interrumpió.

- ¡No, por favor! ¡Déjeme ir con ella al hospital! - parecía como si a Niall se le hubiera desanudado la lengua - ¡Esto fue mi culpa! ¡Quiero saber como estará la chica! - suplico.

- Usted ha cometido un delito, necesito llevarlo a la estación - insistió el oficial.

Se estaba empezando a formar una discusión entre el oficial y Niall, la ambulancia apunto de irse...

- ¡Oficial! - llame la atención - Déjelo venir conmigo, no levantare cargos contra el...

Oí al policía lanzar maldiciones en voz baja y a Niall suspirar muy fuerte.

- ¡Esta bien! - exclamo enfurecido - Pero esto queda bajo su responsabilidad - le quito las esposas a Niall, se subió a su auto, azoto la puerta y se fue.

- ¡Rápido!. La ambulancia se ira - apure.

Ambos subimos al auto rápidamente, los enfermeros cerraron la puerta y nos dirigimos camino al hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

Son las 9 de la noche en New York. Aun estoy en el hospital junto a Alex, a pesar de que la enfermera nos dijo que las visitas habían terminado hace una hora.

Niall ha estado muy callado desde que llegamos. A lo mucho a dicho un par de palabras.

- ¿Cuando despertaras? - pregunte en voz baja acariciando la mano de mi mejor amiga.

- Creo que no te escucha, esta inconsciente - aviso - Por mi culpa.

¿Que se supone que tenia que hacer? ¿Consolarlo? ¿Decirle que no fue su culpa cuando si lo era?.

- No, no es tu culpa - me separándome de Alex para sentarme al lado de Niall.

- ¡Claro que lo es!. Estaba tan concentrado en mi música que no me fije en la luz roja...

Ok. Consolarlo no era una opción, era obvio que el mismo se había convencido de que era su culpa.

- Al menos no la mataste - trate de bromear, pero obviamente no habia sonado así.

Segundo error, eso había sonado realmente mal.

- Iré al baño un momento. Me avisas si despierta - aviso.

¿Que estaba haciendo?. Estaba metiendo la pata mas hondo de lo que ya estaba, con la persona a la que considero uno de mis grandes ídolos. ¡Malditos nervios!

Me acosté a lo largo de todo el sofá que había en la habitación para tratar de alejar los nervios de mi mente. Niall había pagado por una atención realmente buena.

A los pocos minutos, Niall regreso.

- ¿Que tal estuvo el baño? - pregunte reincorporandome en el asiento.

Note la mirada rara que Niall me dirigió era una pregunta tonta. Entonces me di cuenta, mis nervios no estaban dispuestos a irse...

- ¿Higiénico? - respondió dudando.

- Lo siento, es que estoy un poco nerviosa - comente y baje la mirada al suelo alfombrado.

- No tienes que disculparte - se sentó a mi lado - Solo soy una persona normal.

- No es posible tratarte como una persona normal - sonreí tímidamente.

- Intentemoslo - propuso - Soy Niall - me dijo estirando su mano.

Vacile por unos minutos, ese chico me ponía tan nerviosa que hablar se me hacia difícil.

- Kim - sonreí estrechando su mano.

- ¿Lo ves?. Solo dos adolescentes normales, teniendo una conversación en un cuarto de hospital - intento bromear.

Sonreí cabizbaja. Lo mire y por unos segundos nuestras miradas se conectaron.

- ¡Ya llegamos! - grito con todos los pulmones un chico de rizos abriendo la puerta.

- ¡Harry, cállate!. Estamos en un hospital, no en una disco - riño Niall yendo contra el rizado.

Obviamente el momento se había perdido. Pero eso no fue lo menos que me importo cuando vi entrar a Harry, Liam, Louis y Zayn por la puerta de la habitación.

- Tranquilo, Niall - calmo Liam - Harry, discúlpate - ordeno.

- Lo sieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeento - grito de nueva cuenta.

Vi a Liam estamparse una mano contra la frente.

- ¡Ven acá!. Hablaremos afuera, ya volvemos - aviso Liam mientras empujaba a Harry fuera del cuarto.

- ¡Oh no! ¡Papá me va a castigar! - grito Harry antes de que Liam cerrara la puerta.

Los cuatro nos quedamos mirando la puerta por unos segundos, definitivamente mi banda favorita no era la mas normal del mundo.

- Bueno, ¿Niall que paso? - pregunto Zayn rompiendo el silencio.

El no dijo nada. El silencio reino en la habitación por unos segundos, cuando por fin Niall hablo.

- Atropelle a una chica - musito.

- Creo que eso es obvio - dijo Louis señalando a mi amiga postrada en la cama.

- ¿Como paso? - pregunto de nuevo, Zayn.

- Bueno...

Niall se callo de repente y dirigió su mirada hacia mi, como si me estuviera preguntando si podía contárselos. La mirada de Louis y Zayn me dieron mucha gracia, ya que me miraban de una forma un poco tonta.

- ¿Quien es ella, Niall? - pregunto picaramente Louis.

- A poco estas ligando a la amiga de la chica que atropellaste - bromeo Zayn.

¿Ligar?. No estábamos ligando, o eso creo...

- ¿Que? - se sonrojo Niall - ¡Claro que no!

- ¡Vamos Niall no nos mientas!. Somos tus mejores amigos - siguió molestando Zayn.

- Chicos, no están viendo lo importante. ¡Atropelle a una persona! - cambio de tema, Niall.

No me había dado cuenta que hasta ese momento, un poco incomodo, había pasado desapercibida por aquellos 5 jóvenes. Sin decir nada, callada y quieta, era hora de actuar.

- Yo se los contare si me lo permiten - avise levantándome del sofá.

Conté una versión corta de la historia, no estaba de ánimos para recordar aquel trágico accidente.

- Así que le ofrecí a Niall traerlo al hospital y no denunciarlo - finalice.

- ¡Eso te pasa por andar escuchando a Justin Bieber mientras manejas! - riño Louis dándole una palmada a Niall en la nuca.

- No importa. No me moveré de aquí hasta que esa chica despierte - sentencio Niall volviendo a sentarse en el sofá.

- Se llama Alex - informe.

- ¿Y como se llama la adorable rubia? - pregunto Harry, entrando mas calmado a la habitación.

- Kim - conteste.

- No te metas con ella Harry - sonrió Louis - Es la novia de Niall.

- Así que el pequeño duende ha estado haciendo de las suyas - bromeo Harry - Bueno ya que.

- Chicos tenemos que volver al hotel - aviso Liam.

- Niall piensa quedarse, Liam - informo Zayn.

- ¿Que? - se sorprendió - Niall tienes que volver, aun tenemos que preparar todo para el concierto de mañana - recordó.

- Lo siento, Liam. No me iré hasta que Alex despierte - cruzo los brazos.

- ¡Decídete, Niall! - grito de nuevo Harry - ¿La rubia o la chica hospitalizada?

Observe como Louis y Zayn contenían la risa y a Liam masajeandose la cien.

- Tenemos que irnos, Harry - jaloneo Liam - Adiós, Kim - despidió.

- ¡Chau, rubiecita!. ¡Pídele a Niall mi numero! - fue su despedida, para luego desaparecer a causa de los empujones de Liam.

- ¿Irán tu y Alex al concierto de mañana en la noche? - pregunto Louis.

- Eso pensábamos, pero con esto... - mire de soslayo a mi mejor amiga postrada en esa cama

- Entonces toma esto - dijo Louis dándome unos pases para camerinos.

- Si tu amiga despierta, llévala. Nos encantaría conocerla y disculparnos por todo esto - informo Zayn.

- Nos despedimos, Kim. Te esperaremos mañana - dijo Louis y se fue seguido por Zayn.

Niall y yo nos habíamos quedado solos de nuevo...

- Así que... te quedaras toda la noche - repetí sentándome a su lado - ¿Y donde dormirás? - pregunte mirándolo.

- Aquí mismo - respondió golpeando el sofá.

- ¿Y donde dormiré yo? - pregunte de nuevo.

¡Lo había hecho!. Note casi al instante que Niall se había puesto incomodo, tal vez Zayn tenia razón .. tal vez si estábamos ligando. Me puse nerviosa de nuevo.

- ¿Sabes que?. Puedes quedarte con Alex esta noche, tengo que ir a casa a arreglar algunas cosas - avise caminando hacia la puerta- ¡Adiós! - dije fugazmente.

Lastimosamente, no me había dado cuenta que la puerta estaba cerrada, así que mi cara dio de lleno contra esta.

- ¿Estas bien? - pregunto Niall tratando de disimular su risa.

- S-si - tartamudee, abrí la puerta y salí de la habitación.

* * *

Me dolía la cabeza, me dolía mucho. Tarde un poco en reincorporarme y lograr sentarme. Inevitablemente mire hacia mis manos dándome cuenta que no estaba en mi casa.

Levante la mirada e intente ubicar donde me encontraba, pero con la luz de la noche, eso se hacia muy difícil.

Me levante con dificultad, con ayuda del borde de la cama, ya que si no me apoyaba en algo seguramente me caería.

Tantee un poco en la oscuridad logrando dar con una pequeña mesita donde se encontraba mi celular apagado.

Lo encendí. 9 llamadas perdidas de Mitch. Seguro que después de esto estaré despedida.

¿Que había pasado?. No logro recordar nada.

Alumbre un poco la habitación con mi celular, ahora me daba cuenta, estaba en el hospital.

¡Ya recordé!. Iba a WIMB'S cuando un imbécil me arrollo en medio de la pista.

¿Que sera de Kim? ¿Sabra que estoy aquí? ¿Aun estará siguiendo a esos 5 chicos?. Supongo que estas preguntas solo se responderán de una forma: saliendo de aquí.

Guarde mi celular en el bolsillo trasero de mis _shorts_ y comenze a tantear tratando de llegar a la puerta.

- ¡Auch! - exclame en voz baja al golpearme la pierna contra un mueble - Estúpido sofá.

Inmediatamente alumbre con mi celular aquel objeto, causante de mis quejas.

Un chico rubio, dormía plácidamente sobre el. Tal vez era el imbécil que me arroyo, aunque en estos tiempos ¿Quien sabe?, tal vez era un transeúnte que andaba por ahí.

De alguna manera, el chico se me hacia conocido. ¿Donde lo habría visto?.

Como sea. No me detuve mas a pensarlo, mi desesperación por salir de aquel hospital le ganaba, por mucho, a mi curiosidad por saber quien era el.

Continué mi camino hacia la puerta, encontrándola con éxito.

Gire la manija y por un momento, la luz cegó mis ojos. Salí de la habitación, no sin antes, mirar por ultima vez a mi salvador.

Sonreí, cerré la puerta y salí de ese lugar.


	3. Chapter 3

- ¡¿COMO ES POSIBLE QUE NIALL SE HAYA QUEDADO CON ESA DESCONOCIDA?! - nos gritaba Paul, el manager.

- El dijo que se quedaría allí hasta que ella despierte - explico Zayn.

- ¡Esto sera una mala publicidad! - exclamo Paul jalándose los cabellos - Liam, Zayn, me han decepcionado. ¿Como es posible que dejaran que pase esto?

- ¡Hey!. Harry y Louis también estaban ahí. ¿Por que solo nos regañas a nosotros? - pregunté ofendido.

- Porque ellos aun viven su primera infancia - los señalo ya que Louis movía lo boca de Harry imitando a Paul.

- ¡Eso no es cierto! - exclamaron ambos dejando su pequeño "juego".

- Tomen helados - ofreció Paul.

- ¡Si, helados! - exclamaron ambos y corrieron por ambas paletas.

Bueno, tal vez Paul tenia razón, pero eso no era ninguna novedad. Todo el mundo sabia que Louis y Harry eran los mas inmaduros del grupo.

- No se que harán chicos, pero necesito a Niall aquí para la prueba de sonido - sentencio Paul y salio de nuestra suite del hotel.

- ¿Que haremos, Zayn? - pregunte

- ¿Por que me preguntas a mi?

- Ya viste a esos dos - mire a Louis y Harry - No moverán ni un dedo para traer a Niall.

Luego de pensar por un rato, alguien se digno a decir algo.

- ¡Vamos a buscar a Niall! - exclamo Harry botando el palito del helado en el basurero.

- ¿Eso de que servirá? - pregunte.

- ¿Por que siempre arruinas mis ideas? - ofendió.

- Ya que - suspire - Vamos a buscar a Niall.

Salimos de la suite y pedimos ir al hospital. El camino fue bastante callado. Aunque no parezca, se que ellos también están preocupados por Niall. Quedarse de repente con una chica que no conoces teniendo un compromiso pendiente, es una locura. Una persona normal hubiera pagado por las medicinas y se hubiera ido. Pero seamos honestos, Niall definitivamente no era ese tipo de personas.

El hospital lucia bastante vació, por lo que los chicos y yo nos aliviamos. Hubiera resultado muy difícil hablar con nuestro amigo teniendo a cientos de chicas detrás de nosotros.

Cuando entramos en la recepción, notamos a una persona conocida hablando con la encargada. Lucia muy angustiada y preocupada.

- ¡KIM! - exclamo Harry, feliz de encontrarla otra vez.

La linda rubia volteo a mirarnos, se acerco a harry, lo abrazo y rompió en llanto.

- ¿Que te pasa? - pregunto Harry mientras acariciaba su cabeza.

- Alex... Alex - apenas podía hablar.

Los chicos y yo nos miramos sorprendidos. Temíamos lo peor. Pero eso no era lo que nos preocupaba, Niall estaba con ella...

Corrimos lo mas rápido que pudimos hacia la habitación 402, que era donde la chica se encontraba internada, pero no encontramos nada. No había señales de que alguien hubiera estado ahí en un aproximado de dos horas.

- ¿Donde esta Niall? - pregunte preocupado.

- ¿Donde esta Alex? - pregunto Zayn.

- Sera mejor que nos dividamos y empecemos a buscarlo. Recuerden lo que Paul nos dijo - recordé.

Decidimos que Harry buscaría en el primer piso junto a Kim; Louis lo haría en el segundo piso; Zayn, en el tercero y yo me quedaría buscando por aquí.

Pero justo antes de salir de la abandonada habitación, una enfermera nos detuvo.

- ¿Señorita West? - llamo la enfermera.

- Soy yo - contesto Kim.

- Encontramos a su novio. Esta en el parque del hospital - informo y salio del lugar.

Inevitablemente, todos volteamos a mirar a Kim y luego a Harry. Ella estaba con las mejillas sonrojadas y no despegaba su mirada del piso; el, estaba boquiabierto y sin decir palabra alguna.

- ¿Novio? - preguntamos todos, menos Harry que seguía en estado de shock.

- N- no es lo que creen - tartamudeo aun sonrojada - Le dije que solo somos amigos.

- Harry, Niall te gano la competencia - bromeo Louis chocando las palmas con Zayn.

Harry no se movió ante ese comentario, seguía con la boca abierta y la vista fija en el lugar donde la enfermera se encontraba.

- ¡Harry! ¡Hey, Hazza! - llamo Louis mientras pasaba su mano frente a los ojos de Harry, sin recibir ninguna reacción.

- ¡Harrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrry! - llamo Zayn chasqueando los dedos frente a él.

Mientras veía las inútiles formas de como Zayn y Louis trataban de despertar a Harry de su trance, se me ocurrió una idea. Fui directamente al baño de la habitación, tome un vaso que había allí y lo llene con agua.

Cuando salí del baño, la escena era mas cómica aun. Louis y Zayn se turnaban para cachetear a Harry uno cada cachete. Me acerque a ellos y arroje el agua del vaso directo a la cara de Harry.

- ¡Agh! ¡LIAM! -grito mientras se secaba la cara con ambas manos.

- ¿Que?. Necesitábamos despertarte de ese trance - explique.

Mientras Harry iba al baño a secarse la cara, aprovechamos en interrogar a Kim y preguntarle que era lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

- Alex se fue del hospital - puntualizo.

- Eso fue muy breve - opino Louis.

- Chicos, me encantaría quedarme pero tengo que encontrarla. Díganle adiós a Niall de mi parte - tomo su bolso - Los veré esta noche - despidió y salio de la habitación.

- ¡Harry, estaremos en el parque del hospital! - avise.

Los chicos caminábamos en silencio. ¿Como era posible que esa chica abandonara a Niall después de todo lo que hizo por ella?. Habia algo mal con esa chica.

Demoramos unos minutos en llegar al dichoso parque. Estaba muy vació para que en el hospital hayan varios internos. Luego de un rato, lo encontramos.

Estaba apoyado en una camioneta negra con su fiel guitarra entre sus manos, llevaba lentes de sol, como si alguien lo fuera a reconocer en este "mar de gente" y tenia una expresión de suma tristeza.

- ¡Hey, Nialler! - salude parándome a su lado derecho.

- No me digas así... - contesto y siguió tocando.

- ¿Que paso, por que estas solo? - pregunto disimuladamente Zayn tratando de averiguar algo.

- Si. ¿Donde esta la "chica del hospital"? - pregunto atrevidamente Harry.

- ¡HARRY! - llamamos la atención Louis, Zayn y yo.

Niall suspiro, dejo de tocar y bajo la mirada derechito al piso.

- Ella se fue a mitad de la noche, o eso es lo que me dicen los doctores - suspiro -Cuando desperté esta mañana, ya no estaba.

Ninguno de nosotros sabia que decirle. Niall siempre fue el mas sensible de los cinco y cuando lo oímos decirnos esto, creíamos que lloraría en cualquier momento.

- Ni siquiera pude decirle adiós - susurro.

- Tranquilo, Niall. Si ella esta bien, la veras esta noche - anuncio Louis con la finalidad de calmar a nuestro pequeño duende.

- ¿A que te refieres? - pregunto levantando la mirada de inmediato.

- Louis le dio pases a Kim pases para los camerinos en forma de disculpa por lo que paso - explico Zayn.

Los ojitos azules de Niall se iluminaron en un instante, nuestro duende había vuelto.

- ¡Gracias, Lou! - agradeció con una abrazo.

- Ahora que todo esto esta arreglado. ¿Niall, ya te decidiste por alguna de las dos? - insistió Harry

- ¡HARRY! - volvimos a llamar la atención.

Harry hizo una mueca mientras nos sacaba la lengua y cruzo los brazos dándonos la espalda.

- ¿Cuando cambiaras, Hazza? - pregunto Louis dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

- Creo que eso nunca pasara - opine.

- ¡Hey! - reclamo enfrentándome - Puedo ser maduro si quiero

- Vamos, Harry. No trates de engañarte a ti mismo - seguí molestando.

- ¡Te lo demostrare hoy en la noche, Liam! - reto apuntándome con el dedo indice, a lo que yo alce las cejas.

- No lo creo. Harry, Kim estará ahí - recordó Louis

- ¡Puedo hacerlo! - trataba de convencerse a si mismo.

- Pues ayer no lo hiciste, Harry - recordó Niall mientras sonreía.

Vi a Harry sonrojarse. ¿Que le pasaba con esa chica?. Si había algo entre ellos, la personalidad coqueta de Harry no ayudaría mucho en esa relación. Aunque estamos hablando de Harry Styles, ¿que podría esperar de el?

Al notar que nuestras miradas estaban fijas en el, se inquieto un poco, no sabia a donde mirar y por ultimo decidió meter su manos en los bolsillos y recostarse sobre la camioneta al lado izquierdo de Niall.

- Vamos chicos, son las dos. Aun tenemos que comer algo e ir a la prueba de sonido antes del concierto de esta noche - recordé.

- ¡Esta bien!. Rápido todos sigan a papi - aviso Harry mientras tomaba mi polo por la parte trasera y formaba un trencito como un niño de 4 años.

* * *

Aun me dolía todo el cuerpo, no tanto como antes, pero aun así era molesto.

Me había perdido luego de haberme quedado dormida en un parque que había cerca del hospital.

¿Que habrá pasado con ese chico rubio? ¿Me pregunto si ya se habrá despertado y fijado que no estoy ahí?. ¿Quien era el?

De nuevo su rostro durmiente vino mi a mi mente, definitivamente lo había visto en algún lugar pero donde...

Seguía caminando por las calles de New York sin saber exactamente a donde llegaría o donde estaba, era increíble que yo me perdiera. La táctica de conocer todos los lugares de aquí se me estaba llendo de las manos.

- ¿Donde diablos estoy? - me pregunte a mi misma.

Camine unas cuadras mas antes de llegar aun restaurante muy pequeño, me recordaba a WIMB'S y sobretodo al increíble hambre que tenia en ese momento. Solo había un problema, no tenia dinero.

- ¿Alex?- llamo una chica.

Una chica de 17 años con cabello castaño oscuro y piel blanca que yo conocía muy bien andaba por las calles sola.

- ¿Leah? - pregunte - ¿Que haces aquí?

- Eso debería preguntarte yo, Mitch me dijo que Kim le dijo que estabas en el hospital porque te habían atropellado.

- Oh, eso... bueno ahora estoy aquí - sonreí.

- Te escapaste del hospital, ¿no es así?

Solté una risita nerviosa. Leah era la hermana menor de Mitch solo que ella no trabajaba en WIMB'S por ser muy joven, a cambio de eso, por tener una gran voz, cantaba en las calles o, de vez en cuando, la contrataban para pequeñas fiestas.

- Vamos, te llevare a casa - ofreció.

- Solo quiero aclarar que no estoy perdida - aclare.

- Claro, te conozco.

Al menos mi reputación aun no cambiaba del todo. Nos subimos a un bus que pasaba muy cerca de allí y en unos minutos estábamos en casa de Leah.

- ¿Donde esta Mitch? - pregunte al no verlo.

- Salio a comprar lo necesario para el desayuno, ademas tenia que arreglar cosas con Noel - explico.

- ¿Cosas?.

- No me quizo decir, dice que soy muy pequeña para entenderlo - aclaro.

Baje la vista al suelo llenándome la mente sobre esas "cosas" que Mitch tenia con Noel y aun no me había dicho.

El ruido del teléfono de la casa rompió mi concentración fijando la vista en el reloj: 11:36 am.

- ¿Kim? - saludo Leah luego de contestar el teléfono.

Rápidamente fui hacia Leah y le escribí en un papel que le dijera a Kim que no estaba con ella, me despedí con las manos y salí de la casa velozmente.

No podía creer que se me haya olvidado decirle a Kim donde estaba, en este momento debe estar moviendo cielo y tierra para poder encontrarme. Solo podía hacer una cosa: correr. Correr lo mas rápido para llegar a casa cuanto antes y explicarle a Kim lo mucho que odio los hospitales.


	4. Chapter 4

Mi cerebro estaba apunto de estallar en mil pedazos, no habia lugar en el que no haya buscado. Ella simplemente no aparecía.

Habia llamado a casa de Mitch, habia ido a WIMB'S y lo único que me dijo Harry fue que encontraron a Niall solo.

Mi angustia crecía de una manera descomunal conforme el tiempo pasaba, no podía dejar de pensar en que estaría pensando Alex para dejar el hospital e esa manera. Pero tenia que admitirlo, a ella nunca le gustaron los hospitales.

¡Pero la habían atropellado! ¿Que se suponía que iba a hacer?. Bueno, tal vez solo traerla a casa, ya que cuando el doctor la reviso dijo que no tenia nada, solo unos cuantos golpes, nada serio.

- ¡Ya llegue! - grito la voz causante de mi jaqueca.

- ¡ALEX! - Grite desesperada mientras corría a abrazarla.

- ¡Auch! - se quejo - Cuidado Kim, aun me duele todo el cuerpo.

- ¡Eres una tonta! ¿Sabes cuantas horas llevo buscándote? - pregunte histérica.

- Si, lo lamento. Pero estoy aquí, ¿no? - respondió sonriendo como si nada.

No sabia si gritarle o dar las gracias que haya llegado sana y salva. Así que opte por hacer absolutamente nada.

- ¡Vamos, Kim!. No te molestes conmigo, sabes que odio los hospitales.

Lo único que pude hacer fue cruzar los brazos y esperar a que Alex pueda darme una explicación creíble, conociéndola no me dirá la verdad.

- ¿Y que piensas decirme ahora? - pregunte.

- ¡Lo ves!. Para que me molesto en explicártelo, si no me vas a creer de todos modos.

Tenia razón. No le iba a creer.

- ¿Quieres que te diga la verdad? - pregunto.

- Haz tu mejor intento - propuse.

Sabia que no lo haría, sabia que de su boca saldría una mentira mas. ¿Pero que podía esperar de Alexandra Tanner?. Su trabajo de medio tiempo era engañar a las persona, por no decir robar.

- Te sonara tonto, porque tu ya lo sabes. Pero los hospitales me traen malos recuerdos y estar en uno...

- Te hace recordar a tu mamá - termine por ella.

- Si - afirmo - Aunque era muy pequeña, se como paso todo. Papa me lo contó, antes de...

Podía sentirlo, en cualquier momento sus lagrimas empezarían a caer. Tal vez, yo no haya vivido tantas calamidades en mi vida como ella, se podría decir que soy una chica con suerte. Tal vez a ella solo le falta eso, suerte. Si pudiera encontrar un pequeño poso de suerte estoy segura que todo estaría bien, y sabia quien podría dársela.

- ¿Sabes que?. No estoy de humor para recordar estupideces. ¿Que tal si vamos a dar un paseo? - propuso con una sonrisa.

- Nada de eso, señorita. Tu tienes que acompañarme a un lugar, ¿recuerdas?

- Ughhh - gruño - Creí que lo habías olvidado con el accidente.

- Pues no. Así que a cambiarse - apure mientras subíamos las escaleras para ir a nuestras respectivas habitaciones.

Apenas entre en mi cuarto, tome mi celular y le mande un mensaje a Niall para avisarle que iríamos en camino.

_Para: Niall Hora: 17:42_  
_  
__"Apunto de ir contigo y los chicos :)"_  
_  
_No pude evitar suspirar ante el reciente mensaje que habia mandado. Era increíble que conozca a Niall Horan y al resto de One Direction.

Abrí mi armario y busque con mucho cuidado la ropa que me pondría para el concierto. Tenia que ser perfecto, algo que me defina en una palabra.

Luego de una hora, Alex y yo estábamos listas para divertirnos esta noche. O, bueno, solo yo.

Apenas salio de su cuarto, me sorprendí mucho al ver a Alex. Iba arreglada, a su modo, pero arreglada.

Realmente cuando ella quería podía verse hermosa. ¿Por que razón no lo hacia mas a menudo?. Bueno, sea como sea, tal vez era hora de cambiar eso.

- ¡Te ves hermosa! - alague a mi mejor amiga.

- ¡Ya basta! - se sonrojo - Vamos ya, o llegaremos tarde a ver a esos 5 chicos que tanto te enloquecen.

- Cuando los conozcas a ti también te enloquecerán.

- ¡Claro que si! - ironizo

* * *

Realmente no me apetecía ir a ese concierto. Pero Kim se veía tan entusiasmada, que inventar algo para no acompañarla probablemente rompería su gran corazón en mi pedazos.

- ¿Estas lista? - pregunte mientras tomaba las llaves.

- ¿Eso es una pregunta capciosa?

- ¡Vamos, niña! - reí y salimos de la casa.

El concierto daba inicio a las 8 y eran las 7, me pregunto si encontraremos algún asiento vació.

Pare un taxi y le pedí al conductor que nos llevara lo mas rápido posible, tenia que hacer que Kim llegue a ese afamado concierto.

- Alex, gracias por ir conmigo. Se que ellos no te gustan.

- Eres mi mejor amiga, ademas no es que no me gusten, solo... no los conozco.

- Es cierto. Habia olvidado tu apretada agenda - bromeo.

- Solo quiero que estés feliz

Me dedico una bonita sonrisa y me abrazo lo mas fuerte que pudo. ¿Como era posible que una banda de chicos entre los 19 y 21 años volvieran tan locas a las chicas?. Definitivamente, nunca lo entendería.

El taxi nos dejo a unas cuantas cuadras del estadio, ya que las calles mas cercanas habían sido cerradas por la seguridad de las personas. No demoramos mucho en llegar hasta allí, no habia muchas personas fuera de el.

O habíamos llegado tarde, o demasiado temprano. Bueno, yo sabia cual era la alternativa correcta.

- ¡Ven por aquí! - aviso Kim

- Oye, Kim. Se que yo no se mucho de entretenimiento pero, ¿la entrada no es por aquí? - pregunte señalando la entrada al estadio.

- Hoy no. Por que yo tengo, ¡pases para los camerinos! - exclamo mostrando los pases.

- ¡¿Donde conseguiste eso?! - pregunte muy sorprendida

- Creo que muy pronto lo sabrás.

Desde luego, la curiosidad me comía por dentro. Kim no tenia dinero ni para las entradas y de la nada salia con que tenia pases para los camerinos, ¿como es eso posible?. Sabia que algo me estaba ocultando y la frase _"creo que muy pronto lo sabrás" _solo lo hacia todo mas extraño.

Deje que Kim me guiara por los pasillos del estadio mientras a nuestro alrededor pasaban varias personas con papeles en las manos y hablando por teléfono.

- ¡Llegamos! - exclamo parándose frente a una puerta blanca con el nombre One Direction.

Y se quedo allí, quieta, inmóvil, admirando la puerta que yacía frente a ella.

Al darme cuenta de que ella no se disponía a mover ninguno de sus músculos me adelante y toque la puerta. Demoro unos segundos, pero un chico sin camisa, castaño con una mirada tentadora abrió la puerta y nos sonrió seductoramente.

- ¡KIM! - exclamo aquel chico y corrió a abrazar a Kim.

- Harry, la apuesta - recordó otro chico castaño y mirada dulce.

- ¡Cállate, Liam! - volteo enfurecido el tal Harry.

- Kim, que gusto volver a verte - saludo esta vez un moreno.

- ¡Hola, Zayn! - saludo por fin Kim.

- ¡Kim!. ¿Como estas? - saludo un chico castaño de ojos azules.

- ¡Louis!. Gracias por darme los pases - agradeció.

Así que el habia sido el que le habia dado los pases a Kim. Después de todo, creo que Kim si los conocía, esta señorita me debía muchas explicaciones.

- Chicos, ella es Alex - me presento.

- Hola - salude neutralmente.

- ¡Wao! - exclamo Harry - Definitivamente te vez mejor que en una cama de hospital

- ¡HARRY! - gritaron todos los presentes excepto yo.

Me abstuve de decir algo, estos chicos me habían visto en el hospital. O ellos fueron los que me atropellaron, o ellos ayudaron a Kim a llevarme al hospital. En cualquiera de las dos opciones, ellos sabían quien me habia arroyado.

- Así que... ¡Kim!, ¿Como se conocieron? - pregunte sentándome en un sillón que habia dentro del cuarto.

Si quería saber quien habia sido el maldito, necesitaba ir despacio. Lo ultimo que quería era acusar a alguno de ellos sin saber nada realmente.

- Oigan chicos, ¿alguno ha visto mi guitarra? - pregunto un rubio saliendo del baño.

- No, Niall. Seguro que alguien allá afuera la tiene - respondió Liam.

Ese chico... de alguna manera se me hacia conocido, muy conocido. No pude evitar acercarme a él y examinarlo de pies a cabeza. ¿Donde lo habia visto?  
- Tu... te me haces muy familiar - admití.

- Si... yo quiero...

- ¡El fue el que me ayudo a llevarte al hospital! - lo interrumpió Kim.

- Creí que Niall habia sido el qu..

Harry hubiera terminado su frase si Zayn no hubiera tapado su boca. Aquí habia gato encerrado.

- Creo que necesitas un poco de agua. ¿Por que no vas al baño y te lavas la cara? - Zayn prácticamente lanzo a Harry dentro del baño y lo encerró.

- Ustedes son una banda muuuuuy rara - confesé.

Los 4 chicos rieron de una manera extraña y lo único que Kim podía hacer era hablar con el rubio, que me parecía conocido, llamado Niall.

- Bien, que lindo. Kim, hora de irnos - avise mientras me ponía de pie.

- ¿No se quedaran al concierto? - pregunto Liam

- Nos encantaría pero...

- ¡Genial!. Dijo que le encantaría - Interrumpió Louis.

Me estaba comenzando a hartar. ¿Alguna vez alguno de nosotros podría terminar una oración sin ser interrumpido?.

- Chicos, 15 minutos - aviso una chica con un comunicador en la mano.

- Bien, chicas. Quédense aquí y disfruten el show - dijo Louis.

Los cuatro chicos salieron de la habitación riendo y bromeando entre ellos. Todo estaba bien, lo único que me pareció raro fue lo que Niall le susurro a Kim. Ahora estaba segura, ellos me ocultaban algo.

Pero de eso me preocuparía después Lo único que tenia que hacer era disfrutar de ese concierto que, sabia, era lo mejor que habia hecho por Kim hasta ahora.

- ¡Hey, sáquenme de aquí! - gritaba Harry aun encerrado en el baño.

- ¡Lo habia olvidado! - Kim corrió y saco a un histérico Harry del baño que salio disparado hacia el escenario.

Kim y yo encendimos la pantalla plana que se encontraba en ese lugar y luego de 10 minutos los 5 chicos aparecieron en el escenario para deleitar a todo su grupo de fanáticas


	5. Chapter 5

Una pequeña niña castaña se encontraba llorando en el asiento trasero de un auto. ¿Porque lloraba?. Oh, ahora puedo notarlo, sus padres... sus padres no dejan de discutir.

El auto se movía a una velocidad sorprendentemente rápida, ¿porque?. Tal vez la razón sea por culpa del conductor, el padre de la niña.

Ella no deja de llorar, su madre la abraza intentando calmarla mientras sigue gritándole barbaridades al padre. Pobre pequeña...

- Tranquila hija, pronto saldremos de aquí y estaremos juntas - beso la madre a su hija.

Pero al parecer ella no entendía lo que su madre le decía, su llanto se intensificaba a cada palabra que el padre decía.

El padre volteo molesto al oír que los gimoteos de la niña no se callaban, fue entonces cuando perdió el control del auto.

Uno. Dos. Tres. Cuatro vueltas fueron las que dio el auto para quedar de cabeza.

- ¡Alexandra! ¡Alex! - fue lo ultimo que escucho la niña antes de quedar inconsciente.

- ¡ALEX!. ¡Levántate ya! - gritaba Kim mientras me golpeaba con una almohada - ¡Me canse!. Te necesito abajo en 10 minutos - antes de salir Kim encendió mi despertador.

Estaba despierta, solo que no podía abrir los ojos. ¿Por que?. ¿Esa era yo?. ¿De esa forma murió mi madre?. Y su fue así, ¿por que soñar con eso ahora?. Mi padre dijo que mi madre habia sido asesinada, ¿por que mentirme?  
Luego de torturarme con esas preguntas sin respuesta, por fin puedo oír el espantoso pitido del despertador, isa que, sin abrir los ojos, estiro el brazo y lo apago.

- ¡ALEX! - volvió a gritar Kim.

- ¡YA VOY!

Abro los ojos lentamente y me quedo tirada en mi cama, esas imágenes no podían desaparecer de mi mente.

Decido olvidarlo, dejarle de tomar importancia. Así que me levanto y me dirijo al primer piso para saber que tenia a mi mejor amiga tan irritante. Algo fuera de lo normal en ella.

- ¿Que pasa? - pregunte mientras bajaba las escaleras, frotándome el ojo derecho.

- ¡Buenos días, Alex! - exclamo una voz no muy conocida para mi.

- ¿Harry? - pregunte sorprendida.

- No solo él - Zayn, Liam, Louis y Niall también estaban allí.

- ¿Que hacen aquí?. Y sobre todo, ¿como saben donde vivimos? - pregunte aun sin salir de mi asombro.

- ¡Yo les dije que vengan! - exclamo orgullosa Kim.

- ¿Y eso por que? - seguí preguntando.

Kim comenzó a reír de una manera infantil y acto seguido tomo a Niall de la mano y lo llevo a la cocina. Habia evadido mi pregunta.

- Ella es increíble - susurre molesta.

- ¿No te gusto que viniéramos verdad? - me pregunto Liam, el resto habia seguido a Kim.

- No es eso...

- ¡Vamos, no me molestare!. Lo tienes escrito en toda la cara - señalo.

Reí ante su comentario. Tenia que admitirlo, después del concierto las cosas no habían terminado bien para mi. Ya que Kim tenia la necesidad de quedarse con ellos, y como no, arrastrarme con ella.

- Es solo que, pensé que por ser estrellas tendrían que irse de aquí apenas terminen - confesé mientras me sentaba en las escaleras y Liam hacia lo mismo a mi lado.

- Pues no, solo hicimos un concierto aquí porque las fans lo pedían. Estamos de vacaciones. No te desharás tan fácil de nosotros - aclaro.

- No intentaba hacerlo - reí.

- ¡Que bueno!. Porque nos quedaremos aquí por mucho tiempo.

- ¡Acabas de arruinarme la vida! - bromee.

Liam esbozo una sonrisa, era linda, encantadora, una sonrisa diferente, única, me sorprendería si alguien me sonriera de esa manera. ¿Era posible que en estos chicos, o al menos en Liam, se podía encontrar un amigo fiel?. Definitivamente tenia que pensarlo.

- Linda pijama - noto.

Cierto, aun tenia la ropa de dormir puesta. Sentí mi cara arder de la vergüenza y, sin decir nada, subí las escaleras lo mas rápido que pude y me encerré en mi habitación dispuesta a cambiarme de ropa.

Soy rápida cambiándome de ropa, ya que no tengo mucha. Pero tengo que admitir que esta vez hice tiempo récord: 15 segundos.

Tome el cepillo y empece a peinar mi cabello, mire mi reflejo en el espejo y la imagen de la niña en el auto volvió a mi mente. ¿Realmente esa podría ser yo?. El ruido de mi celular logro hacer que la imagen se vaya de mi mente.

- ¿Hola? - conteste.

_- Al fin contestas_  
_  
_- ¡Mitch!. Lo siento, es que...

_- Leah me lo contó todo. Se que estuviste en mi casa y que alguien te atropello _- burló.

- Realmente lo lamento. Por favor... dime que aun tengo un empleo - supliqué a Dios que así sea.

_- No se como responder a eso_  
_  
_- ¡Es sencillo! Solo di si o no - sonreí.

La angustia me carcomía las entrañas. Si no tenia trabajo oficialmente estaría muerta, ya que estoy segura, nadie contrataría a alguien como yo. Salvo si quiero trabajar en una gasolinera.

- ¡MITCH! - grite desesperada.

_- Lo siento Alex. Tendrás que venir a WIMB'S. Habla con Noel - propuso._  
_  
__- _¿Sabes algo?. Tu llamada no me sirvió de nada - colgué.

Me senté en mi cama con el teléfono aun en la mano. No quería hablar con Noel. Nunca nada habia terminado bien después de hablar con el, nada.

- ¿Que se supone que debo hacer?

Suspire. Me levante de la cama y abrí la puerta, mi sorpresa fue grande al ver a seis grandes tontos caer al suelo como domino.

- ¿Que se supone que están haciendo? - pregunte tratando de contener mi ira.

- No bajabas. Me preocupe - dijo Kim poniéndose de pie.

- ¿Quien es Mitch?. ¿Acaso es tu novio? - molesto Harry, poniendo una cara extraña.

- ¡HARRY! - exclamaron los intrusos.

- ¿Estuvieron escuchándome?

- ¡KIM NOS OBLIGO! - grito Louis señalando a Kim.

Mentalmente conté hasta 10 para tranquilizarme y evitar hacer una locura contra Kim.

- Gracias por preocuparte Kim - agradecí - Con tu permiso, me voy.

Di pasos largos, ya que tenia que evitar a los 5 chicos que aun estaban tendidos en el suelo.

- ¡Espera!. Si tienes que salir, te llevamos - ofreció Niall.

- No gracias. Lo ultimo que quiero es que me asocien con una banda famosa y llamar la atención de los paparazzi

Y en parte era cierto. Por una parte, era muy buena pasando desapercibida y no arruinaría eso ahora; por otra, me encantaría conocerlos mas, ellos no son la típica banda de chicos lindos: egocéntricos y superficiales

- ¡Vamos, Alex! - pidió Kim, colgándose de mi brazo derecho.

- Solo iré a WIMB'S, no es muy lejos - empuje a Kim.

- Las llevaremos en limusina - añadió Zayn.

- ¡¿LIMUSINA?! - chillamos Kim y yo.

Basta decir que no fue necesario que sigamos hablando, ya que Kim y yo corrimos hacia fuera de la casa para encontrarnos con un GRAN auto.

- ¡Esto es genial! - gritamos al mismo tiempo Kim y yo al ver la limusina estacionada frente a nuestra casa.

- ¿Ahora nos dejaras llevarte? - pregunto Liam sonriéndome

Vacile ante su oferta. Seguro que estaba bien, solo tenia que ser cuidadosa de que ningún paparazzi me viera bajando o subiendo a la limusina. Si, soy muy buena en eso.

- Ok.

Ante mi respuesta, la primera en saltar fue Kim. No estoy segura si era porque se subiría a una limusina o porque estaría mas tiempo con los 5 chicos.

La verdad, no le tome mucha importancia. Lo único que necesitaba en este momento era hablar con Noel y saber si aun tenia un trabajo.

Así que, subí a la limusina, le di a los chicos la dirección de WIMB'S para que ellos se la dieran al chófer y el auto empezó a moverse.

Todos platicaban animadamente con Kim, yo no era el tipo de chica que se abría así de fácil con las personas. En ese aspecto, me gustaría ser mas como ella...

- ¿Estas bien? - me pregunto Liam, que estaba sentado a mi lado.

- Si, ¿porque no abría de estarlo? - trate de convencer.

- Estabas prácticamente pegada a la ventanilla - hizo notar.

Era cierto, mi cara estaba pegada a la ventanilla del auto. Pero esa no era razón para suponer que algo andaba mal, ¿o si?.

- Tranquila, no tienes que decirme si no quieres.

Liam era la persona mas amable que habia conocido hasta ahora. Claro, con una vida como la mía casi nunca tienes la suerte de conocer a alguien como él.

Tal vez Mitch. No... Mitch era mas del tipo que se alía contigo solo para poder sobrevivir, no creo que una verdadera "amistad" nos vincule. Por mas cosas que me haya enseñado...

- Esta bien, no es nada grave - calme.

- Si quieres hablarlo. Aquí estoy - ofreció y volvió a la conversación con sus 4 amigos y la infiltrada Kim.

La charla era muy amena. No era participe de ella pero podía notarlo. En especial toda la atención que Harry y Niall le ponían a Kim. Vamos, no era ciega.

Kim siempre ha tenido mucha suerte para todo: es bella, divertida y muy ingenua. Pero eso no la detiene para conseguir lo que quiere. El baile parecía una extensión del cuerpo de Kim, era muy buena, tanto, que le habia ofrecido una beca por baile en la universidad de Nueva York. Esa era Kim. La suertuda Kim.

El enorme coche se detuvo y me dispuse a bajar, pero alguien tomo mi mano haciendo que girara.

- Todo estará bien, Alex. Mucha suerte - deseo Liam.

No respondí. Tengo que ser sincera, me habia puesto nerviosa. Salí de la limusina y me adentre en WIMB'S.

El lugar estaba vació, con las luces apagadas y las sillas sobre las mesas. No era muy temprano, ¿por que razón no abran abierto?.

- ¡Noel! - llamé pero nadie respondió.

Tal vez venir aquí haya sido un error. El ambiente es tétrico, muy tétrico, casi me dan ganas de salir corriendo, pero esa no seria una conducta típica de mi.

- ¡Noel! - llame por segunda vez.

- ¿Me buscabas, preciosa? - apareció de entre las sombras, logrando sobresaltarme.

- Vine a hablar sobre mi trabajo - aparente valentía.

- Si, Mitch me dijo algo así. Sabes que tu me debes mucho, ¿verdad? - estaba ebrio.

- ¿A que te refieres? - pregunte desafiante.

- ¡Vamos, Alex! - grito, soltando la botella de ron que tenia en la mano, haciendo que se rompa en mil pedazos - Te di trabajo cuando mas lo necesitabas. Te acogí en mi restaurante, aun sabiendo que tu y mi hijo habían hecho algo terrible.

- No juegues con eso, Noel.

- ¿Que no juegue con que?. ¡Yo te necesite hace 2 días! - me grito mientras me tomaba de los brazos - Y ahora tienes que pagar...

Me arrincono en una esquina, sonrió maliciosamente, me sonrió y reventó una botella de vino, que habia por allí cerca, sobre mi cabeza.

El golpe hizo que cayera al suelo, mareada. ¿Que planeaba hacer conmigo?. ¿Matarme? ¿Entregarme a las autoridades por el accidente de hace unos años?. No, no podía ser, si me entregaba a mi, Mitch también caería, y entregar a su propio hijo seria digno de un monstruo.

Todo esto esta mal, me dolía la cabeza, la vista se me nublaba y estoy segura que perdería la conciencia en unos minutos.

Lo sabia, nunca tuve que haber venido...


	6. Chapter 6

Hace mas de 15 minutos que Alex habia entrado y no salia. ¿Cuanto puede demorarse una persona en negociar?.

- Chicos, estoy preocupada. ¿Y si entramos? - propuse inquieta.

- Tranquilo, Kim. Ya veras que en unos segundos ella saldrá por esa puerta - dijo Louis mientras me abrazaba con un brazo y con el otro señalaba la entrada de WIMB'S

- No lo se. Ella y Mitch siempre hablan de lo abusivo que puede ser Noel cuando no obedecen sus ordenes - añadí.

- Kim, a simple vista se nota que Alex es una chica fuerte. Si algo pasa, sabrá defenderse - Harry sonrió.

- ¡HARRY! - gritaron los chicos

- ¿Si algo le pasa? - pregunte temiendo lo peor.

- ¡Ya ves lo que provocas! - regaño Zayn mientras le daba a Harry una palmada en la cabeza.

- ¡A la limusina! - grito Liam como si estuviera castigandolo.

- Pero... - trato de defenderse.

- ¡Encerrado! - grito de nueva cuenta.

Harry no trato de decir nada mas, solo camino arrastrando los pies hacia la limusina y se metió en ella cerrando la puerta.

- Tranquila Kim, Harry es un imbécil - calmo Louis sobandome el hombro con la mano que pasaba por mi espalda - Seguro que Alex saldrá en un rato.

- Si, claro. Saldrá en un rato - repetí tratando de convencerme de ello.

Quería entrar, algo muy dentro de mi me decía que mi mejor amiga estaba en problemas. ¿Pero que pasaría si de verdad estuviera en problemas?. Yo no podría salvarlo.

- ¡Es suficiente! - grite apartando el brazo de Louis - Niall, ven conmigo. Entrare...

- Kim, se que estas preocupada pero, ¿no es un poco apresurado? - dudo mientras se rascaba la nuca.

- Es mi mejor amiga, tengo que entrar. ¿Me acompañas? - volví a preguntar.

Niall no dijo nada, por el contrario, se limito a poner su puño en la boca como si estuviera pensando que hacer.

Mire a Zayn buscando una respuesta en el, pero apenas lo hice el desvió su mirada de la mía.

¿Realmente ninguno me entendía?

- ¿No dejaran que yo entre sola verdad?

- Bueno...

- ¡No, Louis!. No la dejaremos. Kim, yo entrare contigo - ofreció Liam.

Sonreí para mis adentros. Por fin uno de ellos demostraba tener valentía.

- Ok. Pero entra tu primero - empuje.

Liam rió y comenzó a caminar hacia el restaurante conmigo detrás suyo. Pero antes de entrar Harry salio disparado de la limusina en la que estaba encerrado y nos impidió el paso.

- ¡Alto! - repuso Harry plantando la palma de la mano derecha en las narices de Liam - No dejare que la bella Kim arriesgue su vida. ¡Yo me ofrezco! - dramatizo.

- No tenias que pedirlo. Solo entra - empujo Liam.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los tres nos encontrábamos dentro de ese temible lugar. Las luces estaban apagadas y olía a alcohol por todos lados. Me sentía como si estuviera en una película de terror, siendo acechada por el monstruo.

Involuntariamente, tome por detrás su polo y me pegue a él. El lugar me daba mucho miedo.

- No te preocupes, Kim. La encontraremos y saldremos de aquí - la voz de Liam era seria. ¿Donde estaba el chico tierno de hace un momento?

Anduvimos un par de minutos pero no encontramos nada. ¿Donde esta esa chica?

- ¿Ahora que hacemos? - pregunto Harry poniendo sus manos en ambos lados de su cadera.

- Shhh - callo Liam - Escuchen.

Guardamos silencio. A lo lejos se podía oír el roce de dos botellas de vidrio. Seguro que esos eran Noel y Alex.

- Están arriba - avise en un susurro

Liam era el que iba primero en subir las escaleras, seguido por mi y luego Harry. Los tres avanzando lo mas silencioso posible.

- Hey chicos, veo algo - aviso Liam mientras asomaba la cabeza por encima de las escaleras - Es un señor muy viejo, rubio y algo robusto.

-¡Ese es Noel! - exclame sin querer en voz alta.

- Shhh - mando a callar Liam quien no quitaba su vista de allá arriba - Creo que esta borracho.

- Era de esperarse... - comente.

- ¿Ves a Alex? - pregunto Harry.

- ¡Harry, deja de empujarme! - reclame.

- Chicos, cállense. Harán que me caiga - advirtió Liam

Harry jalaba de mi playera, insistiendo que quería saber que era lo que Liam veía. Harta de que me andará jaloneando, tire del brazo de Liam para preguntarle que era lo que veía Pero lo hice muy fuerte por lo que los tres caímos, uno encima de otro.

- ¡¿Quien esta ahí?! - se escucho la voz de Noel.

Deje salir un grito ahogado, tapando mi boca con ambas manos.

- ¡Alex nos matara si Noel nos mata! - exclamo Harry asustado

- Si Noel nos mata, Alex no podrá hacerlo, ¡genio! - corrigió Liam.

- Liam, no es momento de corregir a Harry. ¡¿Que haremos?! - desespere.

Los tres nos miramos preocupados, ninguno tenia una idea y solo atinamos a hacer una cosa.

- ¡AUXILIO! - gritamos al mismo tiempo mientras veíamos con temor las escaleras por las que, suponíamos, Noel bajaría en cualquier momento.

* * *

- ¿Que fue eso? - pregunté

- ¿Que fue que? - preguntaron Louis y Zayn al mismo tiempo sin quitar la vista de sus móviles.

- Me pareció escuchar gritos...

- Solo estas preocupado por Kim - molesto Louis.

- Chicos, hablo en serio.

Me molestaba que no me hicieran caso. No estaba escuchando cosas. No estaba preocupado por Kim, quizás un poco... pero hablaba en serio cuando decía que habia pasado algo en ese restaurante.

- ¡Entrare! - avise.

- Claro... - contestaron como androides aun sin quitar la vista de sus móviles.

Camine unos cuantos pasos cuando escucha a Louis y Zayn gritar espantados.

- ¡NIALL!

- No puedes entrar ahí solo - Reclamo Louis

- Si, nos hubieras avisado. Entraremos contigo - me abrazo Zayn con el brazo izquierdo.

- Pero yo...

- Tranquilo. Te lo dejamos pasar por hoy - perdono Louis.

Me estampe una mano sobre la frente.

- Niall, no te lastimes a ti mismo - regaño Zayn - Ten, come una hamburguesa - ofreció.

- Siiii. Gracias, Zayn - exclame recibiendo la bolsa amarilla

- Bien, vamos. Tenemos que saber que pasa allí - apuro.

Los tres caminábamos hacia la entrada del restaurante, a paso lento, pensando bien lo que estábamos haciendo. Zayn abrió la puerta.

- ¿Chicos, y si esperamos aquí?. Donde hay luz - opino Louis viendo lo oscuro que estaba adentro.

- Ya estamos aquí, Lou. Entremos - lo empujo Zayn.

Definitivamente estaba muy oscuro aquí solo se filtraban algunos rayos de sol por las ventanas.

- Chicos, estoy asustado.

- Vamos, Lou. Encontremos a Liam, Harry y Kim - anime.

Avanzamos unos cuantos pasos, sigilosos y cuidadosos de no hacer ningún ruido. No sabíamos en que situaciones se encontraban los demás.

Llegamos al pie de unas escaleras de madera pintadas de blanco. Si no estaban aquí, tenían que estar allí arriba.

Comenzamos a subir lentamente los escalones. Uno por uno. En silencio. Zayn iba primero, seguido de mi y luego Louis que aun iba un poco asustado.

En el segundo piso solo habían cajas, cajas que seguro contenía platos y vasos. Pero ningún rastro de nuestros amigos.

- Aquí no hay nadie...

- Que observador, Zayn. ¡Es es obvio! - exclamo Louis un poco irritado.

- Shhh, chicos. Oigo algo - mande a callar.

- Claro. Otra vez tu y tu agudo oído que lo escucha todo - alboroto Louis.

Y de hecho si escuchaba algo. Zayn también lo habia hecho, ya que me miro confuso.

- El sonido viene de ese armario - le dije.

Zayn y yo nos acercamos a el. Y Zayn tomo el pomo de la puerta, lo abrió y...

- ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! - gritaron Kim, Harry y Liam cayendo al suelo como tres grandes sacos de papa.

- ¿Que están haciendo? - pregunto Zayn.

- Jugamos a las escondidas - respondió Harry sarcástico.

- Nos han encerrado - aclaro Liam poniéndose de pie junto a Harry.

- ¿Quien les hizo esto? - pregunte a Kim, ayudándola a levantarse.

- El loco de Noel no encontró espiando y luego nos encerró en el armario junto a... - callo asustada - ¡ALEX! - chillo y se metió de nuevo al armario.

De el saco a la chica, inconsciente y con un hilo de sangre brotando de su cabeza.

- Niall, tienes que ayudarla - pidió.

- La limusina sigue abajo. Podemos llevarla al hotel y curarla allí - razono Liam.

Liam subió a Alex a su espalda y salimos de ese restaurante que de seguro seria cerrado después de esto


	7. Chapter 7

Habíamos llegado rápido al hotel. Kim hacia rato que no dejaba de llorar, mientras que Niall y Harry trataban de hacer que se calme. Zayn y Louis trataban de reconstruir los hechos, para saber cualquier cosa sobre Noel.

Hace mas de quince minutos que el doctor que llamamos se encerró en la habitación en la que Alex descansaba y no nos dejaba entrar. Estaba empezando a preocuparme.

- Tranquila, Kim. Ella estará bien - animo Niall.

- Niall tiene razón. No se va a morir ni nada.

- ¡Harry! - grito enfurecido Niall.

Reí para mis adentros ante la impertinencia de Harry. De alguna manera hasta en estos momentos encontraba la forma de como hacerte reír.

Los minutos seguían pasando. Ahora Niall y Harry intentaban hacer reír a Kim, sin éxito alguno. Zayn y Louis seguían en lo mismo de antes, jugar a los detectives. Y yo... yo solo me limitaba a pensar en aquel salvaje hombre que se habia atrevido a poner sus manos sobre una mujer.

- Srta. West - llamo el doctor que acababa de salir de la habitación.

Kim levanto la mirada del piso, se limpio las lagrimas con la manga de su chaqueta y se levanto del sofá para hablar con el doctor.

- ¡¿Enserio?! - la oímos gritar y rápidamente se metió a la habitación de Alex.

Mis 4 amigos y yo nos miramos perplejos y me levante a hablar con el doctor, dispuesto a terminar con nuestra curiosidad.

- ¿Que es lo que paso, doctor? - pregunte.

- ¿Como esta Alex? - añadió Zayn.

- La paciente esta estable - tranquilizo - Por suerte el golpe no fue serio. Solo tendrá que descansar por un par de días. No hacer esfuerzo físico la mantendrá calmada.

- Así que, ¿solo tendrá que dormir todo el día? - pregunto Harry, a lo que Louis le tiro un codazo en las costillas para que se calle.

- Si, algo así - rió el doctor - Eso es todo. Que tengan buen día - despidió.

Dado que no habia nada mas que discutir. Los chicos y yo decidimos entrar a ver como se encontraba Alex. Ella estaba sentada en el alfeizar de la gran ventana que tenia el cuarto.

A penas nos escucho entrar, volteo hacia nosotros y volvió a mirar a la ventana, como si no importara que estuviéramos allí.

- ¿Como estas? - pregunte mientras me sentaba a sus pies.

- Bien, supongo - respondió sin dejar mirar por la ventana.

No intente preguntarle nada mas. Seguro no estaba de humor o simplemente no le apetecía conversar. Solo deje que Kim se sentara donde yo lo habia hecho y me marche de allí dejándolas tener una charla de mujeres

- Esta rara - le comente a mis amigos.

- ¿Cuando una mujer ha sido normal?.

- Harry, todos los seres humanos son normales - respondió Zayn.

- A eso me refiero las mujeres no son humanas - fundamento - Digo, un momento están felices y al otro molestas y luego...

Harry no termino de hablar ya que Louis le habia metido un pedazo de papel en la boca.

- Necesitaba callarse - se defendió Louis.

- Quizás solo deberíamos dejarla sola - propuso Zayn.

- ¿Como lo sabes? - pregunto Niall

- Bueno... cuando algo malo me pasa. Prefiero reflexionar sobre eso antes de decir algo - explicó.

- Eso tiene sentido para mi - acoto Louis.

Tal vez Zayn tenia razón, tal vez ella hablara por si sola cuando tenga ganas de hacerlo.

- No hablen de mi como si no estuviera aquí - reclamo Alex.

Los 5 volvimos la mirada hacia ella. Seguía sentaba en el alfeizar de la ventana, pero ahora nos miraba directa, fija y decididamente.

- Lo siento... - pedí disculpas.

Ella se levanto bajo la mirada preocupada de Kim, camino hacia mi hasta quedar frente a frente conmigo. Su mirada suplicaba consejos, ¿pero por que no pedírmelo directamente?. Se quedo allí, como si estuviera esperando a que yo entendiera su lenguaje. Luego quito sus ojos de los míos y salio del cuarto.

- ¡Lo ven! - exclamo Harry, quien aparentemente se habia sacado el papel de la boca - ¡Eso no puede ser normal!. Digo, ¿quien hace eso?

- Zayn - pronunciamos Niall, Louis y yo.

- Ya se que hacer.

Zayn tomo a Harry del brazo y lo jalo hasta encerrarlo en el baño.

- ¡Déjenme salir! - gritaba mientras golpeaba la puerta.

- Chicos quédense aquí con Kim. Iré a hablar con Alex - avise.

- Creí que haríamos lo que Zayn dijo - recordó Niall

No me moleste en contestar a Niall, yo sabia que Alex quería hablar conmigo, algo en su mirada me lo dijo. No la decepcionaría.

Tomo un poco de tiempo encontrarla. Pero termine encontrándola en la cafetería del hotel, sentada en una meza sola, despeinada, nunca la habia visto así.

- ¿Puedo sentarme? - pregunte parándome frente a ella.

Volteo su mirada hacia mi, cansada y decepcionada, y luego la volvió a la mesa vacía que yacía frente a ella.

- Creí que no me habías entendido - confeso.

- Bueno... estoy aquí, ¿no? - trate de hacer que riera pero no funciono.

- Dijiste que podía hablar contigo su quería - puntualizo.

Me sorprendió que recuerde lo que yo le habia dicho antes de que entre a aquel restaurante que le causaría tanto daño.

- Claro que si. Cuando tu quieras - Di mi apoyo. 

* * *

Hace un rato que Liam habia salido de la suite y Zayn, Louis, Niall y yo nos habíamos quedado solos. Ellos aun intentaban hacerme sentir bien, sin lograr nada.

Chistes, caras raras, juegos, ninguna de sus opciones habia logrado animarme.

- ¡Ya se! - exclamo Niall - Te cantaremos algo. Un concierto solo para ti.

Los mire, deje salir un suspiro y subí las piernas al sofá en el que estaba sentada para abrazarlas y apoyar mi frente sobre ellas.

- Chicos, enserio. Solo quiero estar sola - exprese.

Nunca me habia sentido así. Sabia que lo que le habia pasado a Alex no habia sido mi culpa, lo sabia a la perfección, pero como su mejor amigo siento que debí haber hecho algo, pero no pude...

Conociendo a Alex, dentro de un rato entrara por la puerta simulando que nada ha pasado, volverá a ser la de siempre y lo olvidara todo. Siempre admire esa parte de ella, ¿como hace para meterlo todo en lo mas profundo de su mente?.

Cada vez que algo le pasaba y no lo hablaba con nadie siempre desaparecía durante aproximadamente 2 horas, luego volvía diciendo que no habia pasado nada para que no me preocupara. Pero lo notaba en su cara.

Sabia con que tipo de persona estaba lidiando, sabia que tipo de persona vivía bajo mi techo. De hecho, la primera impresión que me dio no fue precisamente la de una santa. ¿Acaso todas aquellas persona que son obligadas a robar por necesidad tienen una especie de código para ser tan duros consigo mismos?.

- ¡Kim! - llamo Zayn.

- ¿Que? - respondí aun con la cabeza sobre mis piernas.

- ¡Vamos, Kim!. Déjanos ver tu hermosa sonrisa - alago Niall.

- Niall, no es momento para coquetear - reprendió Louis.

- Pero yo solo... - trato de defenderse. Aunque no lo veo estoy segura de que esta sonrojado.

Esboce una sonrisa aun oculta por mis piernas, ese chico siempre sabia sacarme una sonrisa de forma involuntaria. Lo adoraba por eso.

Levante la mirada para ver a aquellos tres chicos que aun seguían intentando animarme, a pesar de todos los intentos fallidos.

- Gracias, chicos - agradecí - Creo que ya me siento mejor.

- No hay de que - contesto Niall.

- Bueno... - suspiro Louis - Sera mejor sacar a Harry del baño. Zayn, ¿me acompañas?

- Claro que si.

Ambos se levantaron y se dirigieron a la puerta del baño, saliendo de la habitación no sin antes mirarnos a Niall y a mi de una manera coqueta. ¿Que estarían pensando?

- ¿Enserio estas bien? - pregunto Niall mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

- Estoy regular - conteste mirándolo fijamente.

¡Oh no!. Otra vez los nervios se estaban haciendo presente en mi. No quería decir algo tonto, o quedar mal frente a el. Pero el simple hecho de verlo ahí junto a mi, hacia latir a mi corazón a mil por hora.

- Tu también deberías descansar - aconsejo.

- No. Estoy bien - suspire mientras cerraba los ojos.

Imaginaba un lugar donde no haya maldad, un lugar en el que Alex y yo pudiéramos tener la vida de dos adolescentes normales.

Tal vez cada una viviendo con sus padres, en sus respectivas casas, siendo vecina la una de la otra. Pero esta es la realidad, y no es así...

Algunas veces me gustaría meterme en la cabeza de Alex y saber cuan compleja es su mente. Que es lo que piensa, lo que siente, de donde saca todo el coraje que siempre muestra...

- ¿Lo ves?. Estas cansada - noto Niall.

- No. Solo estaba... pensando.

- ¿Puedo saber en qué? - pregunto mirándome.

- En mi... en Alex... nosotras.

Sonrió y bajo su mirada al piso.

- No deberías complicarte tanto. Esto es lo que eres. Y deberías estar muy orgullosa - aconsejo.

- ¿De ser una chica débil? - pregunte puntualizando mi forma de ser.

- No. De ser una chica graciosa, divertida, que irradia felicidad...

- ¡Harás que me avergüence! - interrumpí.

- Es cierto - rió - Ademas de ser muy bella...

Levante completamente la cabeza y lo mire incrédula. Niall Horan habia dicho que le parecía bella. Esto simplemente tiene que ser una fantasía mal hecha, o mis nervios están haciendo que empiece a alucinar.

Pero era obvio que no era así el estaba allí sentado junto a mi, mirándome, esperando que diga algo. Pero no era necesario.

Lentamente comencé a acercarme a él hasta el punto de sentir su respiración. El estaba inmóvil, como si no supiera lo que estaba pasando. Tenia los ojos cerrados y su respiración era agitada. El lo deseaba tanto como yo.

- ¿Que están haciendo?

Harry habia entrado haciendo que Niall y yo nos separemos de golpe. Ambos estábamos agitados y un poco avergonzados.

- Nosotros solo...

El sonido de mi celular interrumpió a Niall. Eso definitivamente era suerte, estoy segura que lo menos que queríamos hacer era dar explicaciones. Se podría decir que fuimos salvados por la campana. Tome mi móvil y mire el nombre de la persona que estaba llamando.

- Es Mitch...


	8. Chapter 8

El teléfono seguía sonando, Harry y Niall me miraban expectantes esperando alguna reacción por parte mía, pero lo único que lograban sus irresistibles miradas, era ponerme nerviosa. No sabia si contestar, no sabia si Mitch sabia lo que su "padre" le habia hecho a mi mejor amiga, y si lo supiera ¿que palabras podría esperar salir de el?

- ¿Hola? - conteste

Nadie respondía al otro lado del teléfono. Un sollozo apareció de repente. ¿Mitch estaba llorando, enserio estaba llorando?.

- ¿Hola? - volví a preguntar.

No hubo respuesta. ¿Que estaría pasando por la cabeza de Mitch como para no poder hablar conmigo?, claro, si es que era Mitch al otro lado de la linea.

- ¿Que pasa? - pregunto Zayn apareciendo junto a Louis.

- Mitch esta al teléfono o eso creo... - respondí.

_- Estoy aquí - _respondió con una voz muy apagada.

- ¿Mitch?. ¿Estas bien? ¿Que te paso? - mi cabeza no dejaba de fabricar preguntas.

El silencio volvió a reinar en la habitación. No tenia el carácter para soportar mas tristeza, y mucho menos tristeza ajena.

Colgué el teléfono y me levante del sofá, decidida a terminar con esto de una buena vez.

- ¿Que estas haciendo? - pregunto Niall.

- Terminare con esto.

Sonaba segura y confiada. Si no me conociera diría que no soy yo. Camine hacia la puerta pero alguien tomo de mi brazo impidiendo mi avance.

- ¿Adonde iras? - pregunto.

- Quiero arreglar todo esto. La tristeza de mis amigos solo logra ponerme mas triste - confesé.

Bajo la mirada. No estaba segura de lo que Niall intentaba hacer. Pero solo podía hacer una cosa para no hacerlo sentir tan mal.

- ¿Quieres venir conmigo? - pregunte.

Sus ojitos azules brillaron con gran intensidad, como si le hubieran quitado un gran peso de encima.

- ¿Y nosotros, tendremos que quedarnos aquí? - pregunto impaciente Louis.

- ¡Claro que no! - exclame ofendida - Necesitare un auto - informe - Louis...

- Tengo una idea - exclamo tronando los dedos.

Hizo una llamada rápida y en 10 minutos estábamos fuera del hotel esperando lo que seria nuestro transporte. Lo se, lo se, ¿porque no ir en la limusina?. Es sencillo, esta no es una misión que pueda ser vista por todo el mundo.

- Louis, no me gusta tu idea - dijo Niall mirando lo que habia sido estacionado frente a nosotros.

Sinceramente, creía que Louis tenia un poco mas de estilo, pero al parecer estuve muy equivocada. Un viejo, muy viejo, auto habia sido estacionado frente a nuestras narices. De el, salio un Louis muy sonriente y aparentemente orgulloso por su "trabajo".

- Chicos esta bien. Creo que Louis tuvo muy presente que no podemos ser reconocidos - trate de animar.

- Louis, parece que ni siquiera puede andar - añadió Zayn.

- No pasare mis últimos minutos de vida en un auto taaaaaan feo - exclamo Harry

Louis monto de nuevo en el coche y encendió el motor. Es un par de minutos habia dado la vuelta a toda la manzana.

- Esta bien, puede andar - suspiro Zayn y subió al auto.

- No subiremos ahí, ¿verdad? - susurro Nial en mi oído, notablemente preocupado

- ¡Te preocupas por nosotros!- exclame mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

- Entonces, ¿no lo haremos? - pregunto aliviado.

- ¡Romeo! ¡Julieta!. ¿Subirán al auto? - pregunto Louis listo para irnos.

Niall me miro suplicante.

- ¡Claro que si!. Niall, entra - ordene.

- Pero...

- ¡Entra! - ordene con mas fuerza.

Tres de cuatro estaban dentro. Ahora el trabajo duro empezaba. ¿Como metería a Harry en el auto de la muerte?

- Harry...

- ¡Ahorratelo, Kim!. No hay manera de hacerme entrar ahí - puntualizo.

Suspire tratando de pensar en una estrategia.

- ¡No pueden recordar a Harry Styles montado en esa cosa! - exclamo.

- Si no subes, no abra nada que recordar de Harry Styles - amenace.

- Tu no me asustas - confeso.

- Tal vez yo no. Pero Alex, si...

- Ella... es extraña - trataba de hablar con normalidad.

Su rostro se puso pálido, tartamudeaba y se quedo callado por unos segundos. Luego de eso, no fue necesario que yo dijera algo, ya que el solito se metió dentro de "auto"

* * *

Se sentía mas que raro hacer esto. Se que debería hablar de estas cosas con Kim pero carga lo suficiente con su propia vida, no seria capaz de hacerla cargar con la mía. Así que, si Liam me habia ofrecido su confianza, ¿porque no?

- Bien...

Realmente trataba de decirle a Liam como me sentía y que, a pesar de que Noel casi me mata, pensaba volver al restaurante a seguir trabajando, pero simplemente las palabras no lograban ser pronunciadas.

- Se que debe ser difícil para ti hablar con alguien que conoces hace tres días...

- ¡No! - interrumpí - Realmente quiero hacerlo.

Liam cruzo los brazos y se apoyo en el respaldar de la silla.

- Todo esto es duro, nunca creí que Noel seria capaz de algo así - comenze.

- ¿Por que te golpeo? - pregunto.

- El día del accidente en el aeropuerto, Mitch me mando un mensaje diciendo que Noel quería que fuera al restaurante

- ¡Pero tuviste un accidente! - grito molesto.

- Si... - di la razón - Pero tu no conoces a Noel. Trate de evitarlo, pero el me amenazo y...

- ¿Te amenazo, con que? - interrumpió Liam

Tal vez era por esto que no decía lo que me pasaba por la cabeza, cuando comenzaba a hablar, solía dejar salir datos completamente innecesarios.

- Con nada... - trate de convencer - Solo que... me botaría. Si, eso, me iba a botar.

- Pero no entiendo porque...

- ¡Eso es todo!. Liam, fuiste de gran ayuda - agradecí y volví a la habitación de los chicos.

No sabia si Liam me estaba siguiendo o si aun estaba sentado frente a la mesa. Realmente rogaba por la segunda opción, esa debió haber sido la metida de pata mas grande de la historia.

Definitivamente lo que paso ese día se borro de mi memoria y la de Mitch, pero si era así, ¿por que aun podía sentir un poco de culpa?. No, Alex, olvídalo, nadie puede enterarse de esto, mucho menos Kim. Si ella llegase a saber, bueno... no quisiera verla si es que algún día se llegase a enterar.

Mi celular comenzó a vibrar, lo saque de mi bolsillo y vi la llamada entrante: Leah Tyler. ¿Para que me llamaría la hermanita de Mitch?

- ¿Hola? - contesto.

- _Alex, que bueno que estas bien. Noel nos contó lo que paso, no puedo creer que te haya hecho eso _- manifestó su ira.

- Si, no te preocupes Leah.

- _Noel nos dijo que unos chicos muy conocidos te ayudaron. ¿Quienes eran? - _pregunto.

No estaba segura si decirle a Leah que estaba con One Direction, ella es cantante y probablemente los conoce. No quiero que se arme un escándalo.

- One Direction. - dije finalmente

Un leve grito se escucho a través de la linea. Lo sabia, no tuve que decir nada.

- _¿Estas en su hotel?._  
_  
_- Si, pero Leah...

-_ ¡Genial!. Llegare en 5 minutos, estoy cerca._  
_  
_Y efectivamente estaba cerca, me asome por la ventana y la vi caminado a escasos metros del hotel.

- Te esperare en la puerta del hotel - avise y colgué el teléfono para no darle la oportunidad de responderme.

Me apresure a llegar a la puerta de la suite, pero desgraciadamente cuando iba a salir, alguien estaba entrando.

- ¿A donde crees que vas?. Aun tenemos que hablar.

- ¡Liam!. Escucha, una amiga vendrá y...

- Ella puede esperar. Tu me tienes que explicar muchas cosas, no soy tan ingenuo como parezco - se defendió.

Definitivamente habia metido la pata, y al parecer muy hondo. Liam no me dejaría ir hasta que le cuente toda la verdad y nada mas que la verdad. En momento como este anhelaría tanto seguir inconsciente.


	9. Chapter 9

Llegue a mi casa y me deje caer sobre la cama. No tenia cabeza para pensar en todo lo que habia pasado durante el día: La irrumpida de Leah, el engaño a Liam, las peripecias de Kim y su grupo de seguidores...

Definitivamente mi vida estaba llendo a un ritmo con el que nunca pensé tendría que lidiar. Liam nunca me perdonaría por nunca decirle la verdad sobre Noel, Leah se veía bastante molesta cuando prácticamente la eché de la suite por "invasión" y... bueno, Kim aun seguía encerrada en su habitación por el tremendo escándalo que le arme por meterse en mi vida.

_El celular de Liam habia sonado justo cuando estaba por salir de la casa con Leah..._  
_  
__- ¿Zayn, que pasa? - contesto - ¿Que? ¿Perdidos? ¿Donde? - preguntaba como si se negara a creerlo - Esta bien, iré para allá - colgó._  
_  
__- ¿Que pasa? - preguntamos Leah y yo al mismo tiempo._  
_  
__Liam se revolvió los cabellos y suspiro. Leah y yo cruzamos una mirada muy confundida._  
_  
__- Son los chicos, están perdidos en algún lugar un poco lejos de aquí - informo._  
_  
__- ¿Kim esta con ellos? - pregunte un poco preocupada._  
_  
__- Me temo que si._  
_  
__No pude evitar cerrar mis puños con gran fuerza. ¿Por que esa chica no podía tener la vida de una adolescente normal?, una pregunta mejor, ¿por que no podía ser ella normal?._  
_  
__- Te acompañare - avise._  
_  
__- ¡Y yo! - exclamo Leah mientras levantaba la mano._  
_  
__- No, tu te vas - negué._  
_  
__- Pero..._  
_  
__- ¡Invades privacidad! - interrumpí._  
_  
__Tome las manos de Leah y las puse detrás de su espalda para que no se le ocurra atacarme o algo y así, la saque de la suite mientras gritaba como una loca que ella también tenia derechos._  
_  
__- Sera mejor que salgamos por la escaleras de incendios - opiné-_  
_  
__Luego de lograr salir exitosa mente por la escalera de incendios. Liam se apresuro a llamar a Paul y pedirle que nos lleve al lugar donde se encontraban con la ayuda del GPS. Luego de dar muchas vueltas por lugares que yo obviamente conocía pero no lo admitiría jamas, llegamos al lugar deseado._  
_  
__- ¡Kim! - grite saliendo del auto sin esperar a que este de detuviera - ¡¿Que te pasa, por que vienes a sitios como este?!_  
_  
__- Yo... quería ayudarte. Quería denunciar a Noel - respondió con voz bajita._  
_  
__- ¡Eres una tonta! - le grite - ¿Como se te ocurre ponerle una denuncia?. ¿Sabes lo que nos haría a Leah a Mitch y a mi si se entera? - explote._  
_  
__- Alex, creo que deberías calmarte - pidió Niall poniendo sus manos en los hombro de Kim, que estaba a punto de llorar._  
_  
__- ¡No! - grite de nuevo - Esa fue una estupidez, Kim. Incluso para ti._  
_  
__Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso para Kim. Ella abrazo a Niall mientras lloraba sobre su hombro y el trataba de hacer que se calmara mientras me dirigía una mirada de desaprobación. _

Luego de eso cerré la boca, tome un taxi que pasaba y ,me perdí en la ciudad. No quería saber nada de nadie, ni hablar con nadie. No estaba segura de porque me habia comportado de esa manera con Kim, ella solo quería ayudarme, ¿y como le agradezco?, gritándole frente a sus ídolos y diciéndole que es una tonta por meterse en asuntos que están fuera de sus manos.

Cuando llegue a la casa las luces estaban apagadas, menos la luz del cuarto de Kim. Iba a tocar su puerta y pedirle perdón, pero pensé que mejor seria esperar a que se calme, total... ya no se ni que hacer conmigo.

Decido dejar de darle vueltas al asunto e ir a tomar un baño, quizás solo necesito relajarme. Lleno el agua de la tina y solo cuando estoy segura que el agua es caliente, me quito la ropa y me sumerjo. El baño me relaja, pero no tanto como para hacer que olvide todas las estupideces que he cometido hoy.

Me tapo la nariz con dos dedos y me sumerjo completamente en la tina, saco los dedos de mi nariz y contengo la respiración lo mas que puedo. Desde que era pequeña, siempre me ha gustado el agua. Cuando iba a la playa con mi madre, ella solía decirme que si le dices tus problemas al mar, este se los llevara. Desde entonces, cuando estoy muy pensativa por algo, voy a la playa y dejo que las aguas se lleven los pensamientos. Siempre me habia funcionado, hasta aquel incidente...

Saco rápidamente mi cabeza de la tina cuando me doy cuenta que la falta de oxigeno estaba empezando a afectarme. Seco mi cara con mi manos, sin un muy bien resultado, cuando escucho el sonido de mi celular. Un nuevo mensaje.

_" Veo que ahora las cosas están comenzando a marchas bien para ti de nuevo. Mi trabajo siempre fue hacerlo de esa manera, ¿no?. No dejare que vayas por el mundo engañando a personas inocentes, como lo hiciste hace 4 años. Tomaste una victima, Alex. Recuerda que aun sigo aquí..." - R_

Suelto el celular como si estuviera hirviendo. El mensaje me deja helada. Siento que el aire me falta y no puedo mover ni un solo musculo de mi cuerpo. Abrazo mis rodillas y apoyo mi barbilla sobre estas mientras mi mirada sigue perdida en el mensaje que siempre rogué que no volviera a aparecer.

¿Como era posible?. Hace mucho que no recibía uno de esos mensajes que hace 4 años me quitaban el sueño, y ahora... así de la nada vuelve a aparecer uno. Me habia esforzado por cubrir mis huellas: "compre" un nuevo celular, me vine a vivir con una chica que no conocía, y aun así podía encontrarme. ¿Que clase de mala broma era esta?

Salí de la tina, me cubrí con una toalla, recogí mi ropa y mire por la ventana. No habia nadie.

- Debo estar paranoica - me digo a mi misma.

Destapo el desagüe de la tina y salgo del baño. Cuando llego a mi cuarto me tiro de nuevo en mi cama, no me importa si la mojo, solo quiero saber si ese mensaje significa que mi vida esta a punto de empeorar considerablemente.

Hace 4 años, habia hecho hasta lo imposible por hacer que el tal _R _me dejara tranquila. Supongo que habia tenido éxito, hasta ahora... ¿Porque aparecer así de repente? ¿Acaso estaba volviendo a hacer algo mal?. No. Eso no podía ser posible, mi vida iba como siempre y jamas me habia llegado uno de esos mensajes.

- Vamos, Alex, a dormir - me vuelvo a decir a mi misma.

Me levanto, me pongo la pijama, me seco el cabello y me vuelvo a tirar sobre mi cama. Cierro los ojos tratando de llegar al mundo de morfeo, pero me es imposible. Todo lo que ha pasado hoy, todo lo que he hecho, en algún lugar tiene que estar la clave. Después de darle vuelta al asunto unos minutos mas, por fin logro quedarme dormida.

* * *

La mañana es igual que todos lo días: la luz filtrándose por la ventana, el sonido de las aves cantar, pero algo no es como siempre... Kim no toca mi puerta. Me siento sobre la cama y sobo mis ojos para lograr mejorar mi cansada visión, todo esta igual que siempre excepto por algo. Una nota reposa sobre mi mesa de noche. Es una nota. Dudo un poco en abrirla. ¿Que pasa si es ese tal _R_ de nuevo?, pero al final la abro:

_" Buenos días, Alex. No quería molestarte, así que en lugar de despertarte te escribí esta nota. Hoy tengo ensayo en la escuela, para el musical ¿recuerdas?. Bueno... llegare tarde, te hice el desayuno, esta sobre la mesa de la cocina. Bueno... no se que mas escribir, adiós" - Kim_  
_  
_Esbozo una pequeña sonrisa inconsciente. Sabia que Kim era demasiado buena con todo el mundo, pero nunca habia pensado que lo seria conmigo después de gritarle frente a esos 5 chicos y su manager. Ella era increíble, no habia duda de eso.

Dejo la nota donde la encontré y me cambio de ropa. Bajo las escaleras para comer el rico desayuno que Kim debió haberme preparado. Un _hotcake_, un vaso de _yogurt_ de durazno y tres tostadas con mantequilla son lo que hay, de acuerdo, quizás Kim no se habia esforzado mucho por esto, pero por algo se tenia que comenzar.  
_  
_Me siento frente a la mesa y tomo una tostada cuando alguien toca el timbre. ¿Quien podría fastidiar a estas horas de la mañana?. Me levanto y camino con la tostada en la mano hacia la puerta. Antes de abrirla termino de masticar el ultimo pedazo de la primera tostada que me quedaba, me limpio las manos en mis _shorts _y abro la puerta.

- ¡Liam! - exclamo sorprendida - ¿Que haces aquí?

- Necesitamos hablar.

Estaba apoyado en la puerta con la mano izquierda y me miraba muy serio, eso no era muy típico de él. Solo espero que quiera hablar por lo de Kim y no sobre Noel.

- Claro... pasa - invito no muy segura.

El entra sin decir nada. Como ya conoce la casa, no hace falta que le diga donde esta la sala, así que va hacia allí y se sienta en uno de los tres sofás.

Aun no estoy segura de lo que esta haciendo. No quiero que venga a mi casa a interrogarme sobre lo que pude o no haber hecho hace mucho tiempo. Y si era así... tenia que preparase para que conozca la parte de mi que mas suelo usar.

- ¿Que es lo que pasa? - le pregunto sentando a su lado.

- ¿Y tu me lo preguntas? - dijo sonriendo irónicamente.

Frunzo el ceño. No obtendría ni una palabra de mi sobre el tema de la cafetería del hotel. Ese tema para mi esta encerrado en un lugar muy oscuro de mi mente que no quiero volver a explorar.

- ¿Que haces aquí? - cruzo los brazos.

- Quiero conocerte - confeso - Saber quien eres.

Las palabras que salían de su boca no dejaban de asombrarme. Muy pocos conocían quien era yo realmente, porque yo siempre habia sido muy cerrada con el tema de la socialización, esa era una rama de la sociedad que no dominaba bien, y lo admitía, no era muy buena haciendo amigos...

- ¿Conocerme? - pregunto ingenua.

- Si, conocerte - afirma - Creí que tenia una imagen de ti cuando te conocimos, pero ayer me demostraste que no es así. Creí que eras el tipo de chica calmada aunque un poco reacia con el tema de la música. Creía que podía conocerte el día que me llamaste a la cafetería para hablar. - continuo - Pero ayer... cuando fuimos a buscar a los chicos y Kim, te desesperaste. Podía verlo en tus ojos... tenia miedo. Y fue ahí cuando me di cuenta que en realidad no se nada de ti.

No podía decir nada, tenia la boca completamente seca y las ideas no fluían por mi cabeza. ¿Esto enserio esta pasando?. ¿Quien querría conocerme?, no soy buena. Y si el lo supiera... ¿seria mi amigo después de eso?.

- Liam, no es buena idea... - niego - No te conviene saber todo de mi.

- ¡Claro que si! - exclama - Quiero ser tu amigo, pero tu no me dejas.

- Soy buena haciendo eso. Apartando a la gente - aclaro.

Lo escucho suspirar. Tal vez si sigo negándome, se canse y me deje tranquila, pero, como acostumbra pasarme, me equivoco.

- Tal vez sea hora de un cambio...

Tal vez tenia razón. Hasta el momento alejar a las persona solo me habia traído soledad y un acosador informático, ¿que podía perder si Liam sabe solo una pequeña parte de mi historia?

- Cuando tenia 6 años... -comencé - ... mi madre fue asesinada por unos matones. A causa de eso... mi padre comenzó a juntarse con personas malas, muy malas. Un día, cuando tenia 10 años, me encontraba sola en mi casa, mi padre me habia dicho que saldría con sus amigos y que llegaría tarde, pero... al rededor de las diez de la noche, unos policías entraron a la casa y me llevaron a la estación de policía - suspire. Era doloroso recordar mis peores días, pero no lloraría - Allí estaba mi padre, esposado, dijeron que habia sido encontrado apunto de robar una casa. Los otros sujetos habían huido y solo lo habían encontrado a él con un arma en la mano - volví a suspirar - Los policías me dijeron que tendrían que encerrarlo y que yo iba a ir a un orfanato. Pero claro, esas cosas para mi no eran de confianza, así que me escape. Salí del orfanato y me refugie en las calles de New York...

Apenas termine mi relato volví la mirada hacia Liam, quien se encontraba con la mirada clavada en mi y de sus ojos marrones brotaban unas pequeñas lagrimas. Sonreí amargamente. Era irónico que él llore con la historia de mi vida y yo no.

- Lo siento... yo no sabia... - se limpio las lagrimas.

- No importa - despreocupe - Ya lo he superado - le sonrío - ¿Ahora sientes que me conoces mejor? - intento animar.

- Claro que si. Gracias por confiar en mi.

Ahí estaba. Esa sonrisa que siempre tenia habia vuelto a hacer su aparición. Le devuelvo el gesto y me abraza. No me lo esperaba así que demoro un par de segundos en devolver el abrazo. Tal vez habia hecho lo correcto, tal vez era hora de un cambio... obviamente no le habia dicho que solía quitarle las cosas a las personas sin su permiso - por no decir robar - y todas mis aventuras escapando de la ley a causa de ello. Tal vez algún día lo haga, el parece un buen chico, no me juzgó por lo que me paso como lo hacían las demás personas cuando me veían sola en la calle. Definitivamente tenia que agregar el nombre de Liam Payne a la lista de amistades...


	10. Chapter 10

Nunca habia creído poder llegar a ser una amiga de una celebridad del nivel de One Direction. Que algo como esto le pase a alguna persona - en especial a mi - es prácticamente imposible. Yo, que hurto a personas inocentes; yo, que engaño y miento para conseguir lo que quiero; yo, que hace años...

Tenia que agradecer al cielo por esta oportunidad, tal vez el ser amiga de ellos me abra las puertas para un buen trabajo y salir de la pobreza de una buena vez por todas. Si, puede que esto sea bueno, o no...

Han pasado una semana desde mi charla - y confesión - con Liam, y desde entonces nuestra relación a mejorado. Tenia que admitirlo, el ha sido el primer chico que ha traspasado la barrera que yo misma puse para "protegerme". Desde entonces he comenzado a comentarle todo lo que pasa por mi mente - siempre exceptuando algo que me haga quedar mal o que le haga creer que soy una criminal - y el ha hecho lo mismo conmigo.

Ahora mismo estoy paseando por el Central Park con Liam. Decidimos quedar aquí porque quería decirme algo importante, me preocupe, ya que cuando me llamo hablaba muy bajito y cuando por fin logro levantar la voz, fue para dejar salir un GRAN suspiro.

Cuando lo vi llegando a nuestro acostumbrado punto de encuentro - que era justo en el centro del puente que cruzaba el lago - caminaba cabizbajo y tenia las manos metidas en los bolsillos. Seguro que no quería que me preocupara, ya que cuando me vio, saco sus manos y me regalo la acostumbrada sonrisa que lo acompaña. 

- ¿Y bien, estas listo para hablar? - pregunte ya cansada de caminar.

- Tengo dos buena y una mala - dijo sentándose en una de las muchas bancas e invitándome a hacer lo mismo - ¿Cual quieres escuchar primero?

Su mirada estaba fija en mi, así que yo aparto la mía y hago como que estoy pensando. Algo le pasaba a Liam, tal vez si le preguntara por la mala noticia en primer lugar, no me lo quiera decir...

- La buena - conteste.

- ¿Puedo preguntar por que?. Sinceramente, creí que me dirías la mala primero.

- Lo pensé, pero quiero escuchar algo bueno después de ocho días - suspire.

- ¿Kim aun no te habla? - pregunto aun sin dejar de mirarme.

Me parecía tonta la idea de que Kim se haya molestado conmigo por preocuparme por ella. ¿Realmente se habia molestado conmigo por gritarle en medio de la calle?. No lo creo, eso no suena a Kim. Creería mas si me dijeran que se molesto porque creía que era débil y no podía protegerse sola. Si, eso sonaba mas a la mente de Kim.

- No, siempre me deja una nota al lado de mi cama con sus actividades del día

- Lo siento...

Yo también lo sentía y quería correr y decirle cuanto lo lamento, yo sabia como era la personalidad de Kim y aun así deje que mis emociones me controlaran, pero nunca le habia pedido perdón a alguien, simplemente... no era buena para eso.

- ¿Me dirás cual es la buena noticia? - cambie de tema.

- Esta bien, ¿estas lista? - pregunto emocionado.

- Para eso nací - dije sarcástica.

- ¡Nos compramos una casa! - exclamo sumamente emocionado.

La verdad no sabia si gritar de la emoción o del espanto, sabia que estos chicos eran buenas personas, pero no estaba segura si los quería viviendo cerca de mí. De hecho, aun no estaba segura ni de como nos hicimos amigos. Según lo que recuerdo, o lo que Kim me dijo, ellos la habían ayudado a trasladarme al hospital. ¿Que habrá sido de la persona que me atropello? ¿Estaría sufriendo las consecuencias de sus actos?. Definitivamente cuando lo encuentre iba a...

- ¿Alex? - pregunto Liam al ver que aun no obtenía ninguna respuesta de mi.

- Si, es genial...

No soy muy buena para fingir emociones que no siento y no sabia como reaccionar a esto. Trate de sonar un poco emocionada, pero al parecer solo soy buena engañando cuando hay algo de por medio.

- Creí que te alegrarías por nosotros...

- Y... lo hago, pero...

- ¿Pero que? - interrumpió.

- ¿Crees que sea una buena idea? - pregunto - Ustedes son famosos mundialmente, ¿sus fans no se decepcionarían si se quedan estancados aquí?

Por fin Liam habia dejado de mirarme, ahora su vista estaba clavada en el suelo. Ok, lo reconozco, esa no fue la forma de decirle las cosas, pero no quería lastimarlo ni a los chicos.

- Escucha, Liam. Creo que lo que están haciendo es madurar, ademas... que se queden aquí no quiere decir que no seguirán dando concierto, ¿verdad? - trate de animarlo, rogando que lo que le estaba diciendo se cumpliese.

- ¡Si!. Tienes razón - se animo, a lo que yo suspire - ¿Quieres ver una foto de la fachada de nuestra casa?

Antes de que respondiera, Liam ya tenia la foto de una casa realmente hermosa - y grande - pegada a mi cara. Realmente era muy hermosa,muy moderna, paredes blancas, grandes ventanas con una piscina, estacionamiento y dos jardines. Ellos realmente podían permitírselo.

- Liam, es hermosa - alague.

- ¡Lo se! - exclamo orgulloso - Los cinco la escogimos y la amueblamos a nuestro gusto, te encantara cuando vayas.

- Si, de eso no hay duda.

Tanta emoción por parte de Liam me habia hecho olvidar la segunda razón por la que me habia pedido encontrarnos en el Central Park.

- ¿Cual es la mala noticia? - pregunte mirándolo seriamente.

Liam suspiro, su mirada volvió a dar contra el suelo y guardo la foto en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón solo para poder jugar con sus dedos.

- Danielle y yo terminamos...

- ¿Que? - musite.

Nunca habia sentido amor por nadie y no quería sentirlo, pero si de algo estoy segura... es que cuando crees tener al amor de tu vida, lo que mas duele es alejarse. Y al ver a mi amigo ahí, con la mirada completamente perdida y los ojos cristalinos, por primera vez en toda mi vida sentí pena. No era una pena de lastima por él, claro que no, era pena de no poder hacer nada para calmar por su dolor. Yo no era experta en el tema, así que dudaba mucho de que le sea útil. Lo único que se me paso por la mente fue abrazarlo, y lo hice.

No se como, no se porque, pero realmente podía sentir el dolor de Liam. Aunque nunca haya estado con alguien, se que una separación de tanto tiempo no es fácil. El ver a Liam llorar, me partió el alma, el de verdad quería a esa chica. Puede que no la conociera, o no supiera nada de ella, pero bastaba con ver las fotos para saber que eran hechos el uno para el otro.

- Todo pasara, estoy segura - le susurre.

Al pareces se estaba conteniendo, ya que en un determinado momento - no estoy segura cuando - sus llantos se intensificaron y, ahora si, estaba llorando con el corazón. Lo único que se me ocurrió hacer fue apretarlo contra mi y no dejar de decirle que todo estaría bien.

No tengo ni la mas mínima idea de como funciona esto del consuelo, pero tal vez el sea una de esas persona que no necesitan ser consoladas, tal vez el sea de las personas que solo les hace bien desahogarse contando todo lo que les esta pasando. Realmente ruego que que así sea, sino estoy quedando como una autentica idiota.

- Gracias, Alex - dijo bajito limpiándose las lagrimas con las muñecas.

- Estoy segura que encontraras a la persona indicada para ti.

Me miro e hizo su mejor intento de regalarme su acostumbrada sonrisa, realmente era una sonrisa muy bonita que no merecía ser distorsionada por un llanto.

- Se que pasara... solo que ahora...

- Tranquilo, eres un gran chico, mereces una gran mujer - trate de animar.

- Se que no sabes lo que siento, pero gracias...

Era increíble como este chico podía entenderme, era como si solo una mirada suya hiciera que mi vida sea un libro abierto el cual es fácil de leer.

- Vamos, creo que ya no hace falta que estemos aquí - me levante y le ofrecí mi mano.

El la tomo con cierta gracia y rió, le devolví la sonrisa - algo que no suelo hacer muy a menudo - y ambos caminamos así, tomados de la mano mientras paseamos por los caminos del Central Park. De alguna manera, el lograra hacerme sentir cómoda, el lograba que hiciera cosas que no podía permitirme hacer; por ejemplo: jamas hubiera hecho esto con Kim y mucho menos con Mitch. Entonces, ¿como era posible que Liam lo hiciera parecer tan facil?


	11. Chapter 11

6 días habían pasado ya y Kim aun no me hablaba, era todo un récord para ella, con eso ya sumaban 2 semanas. Kim ya no pasaba tiempo en la casa, ahora que sus nuevos amigos tenían una casa en la misma ciudad que nosotras, la mayor parte del tiempo estaba con ellos.

A veces extrañaba la ingenuidad y compañía de Kim, pero ella me estaba evitando. Cada vez que llamaba a Liam o cualquiera de los chicos y pedía hablar con Kim, decían que estaba ocupada o habia salido a comprar algo. ¿Que tan molesta puede estar una persona como para molestarse por tanto tiempo con la persona que consideraba su mejor amiga?

- No se que hacer - dije echada en mi cama y tapándome la cara con una almohada.

- Deberías hablar con ella - propuso Zayn

Le habia pedido a Liam que viniera con los chicos cuando Kim se encontraba en la escuela para poder arreglar todo este asunto. Normalmente no pedía ayuda con mis problemas, pero la necesitaba de ellos si quería que Kim volviera a ser mi amiga.

- Lo intento, pero ustedes lo vieron. Ella se niega a hacerlo.

- ¿Por que no las encerramos en este cuarto hasta que se hablen? - acoto Harry - Eso funciona en las películas.

- Harry, esta es la vida real - recordó Louis.

- Solo tomaremos en cuenta opiniones inteligentes - Liam parecía ofendido por el comentario.

Habíamos estado tratando de encontrar una solución por mas de dos horas y no teníamos absolutamente nada. Todos opinaban y reían de las soluciones absurdas que decía Harry, todos menos Niall...

- ¿Por que tu no dices nada? - le pregunto mirándolo - Eres el que el mas cercano a ella en estos momentos.

Niall estaba sentado en un montón de almohadas tiradas sobre el piso. No nos miraba, solo estaba sentado allí con los brazos cruzados mirando a la nada. Muy perdido en su mundo...

- ¡Niall! - llamo Liam al darse cuenta que no habia respondido a mi pregunta.

- ¿Que? - respondió sobresaltado mirándolo de repente.

Todos los presentes - menos Niall por supuesto - cruzamos una mirada confundida. ¿En que estaría pensando el pequeño rubio como para no querer participar en nuestra "interesante" conversación?.

- ¿Que opinas? - volví a preguntar.

Niall esquivo mi mirada, se levanto y salio de la habitación. En las pocas veces que habia estado con el y los chicos, nunca lo habia visto marcharse de algún lugar tan... ¿confundido?. Algo tenia Niall en la mente, algo que no quería compartir con nosotros, pero de algo estaba segura. Si ese algo que no se atrevía a decir estaba relacionado con Kimberly, yo tenia que saberlo...

- Iré a hablar con él - avise levantándome de la cama - Quédense aquí, aun necesito ideas.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que mi idea no esta aprobada? - pregunto ingenuo Harry.

Todos dejamos salir un GRAN suspiro. No sabia porque lo habían hecho ellos, pero yo lo habia hecho porque creía que una persona no podía ser tan... Harry.

No fue difícil encontrarlo, nuestra casa no es tan grande. Lo encontré sentado en el escalón rumbo al pequeño jardín que se encontraba en la parte trasera de la casa. Tenia la cabeza gacha y abrazaba sus rodillas con notable tristeza. Me acerque por detrás tratando de no invadir su espacio personal sin su permiso, me senté a su lado y también abrace mis piernas como él.

- ¿Estas bien? - fue lo primero que se me ocurrió decir.

Niall no contesto. ¿Otra vez estaría en su mundo o simplemente no quería tener una charla conmigo?. Enterró su cabeza entre la abertura de sus piernas como si fuera un niño al cual castigaron por hacer algo muy malo.

- Se que no somos muy buenos amigos. De hecho, se que no hemos hablado mucho desde que nos conocimos, pero no soy tonta... se que te pasa algo.

Era como hablarle a una pared de ladrillo, no se movía ni emitía ningún sonido. Creía que el era el mas feliz de los cinco y de hecho Liam me lo habia contado en uno de nuestros encuentros en Central Park. El me habia dicho que Niall era como un bebe al cual lo cuatro tenían que proteger, suele ser muy sensible y llorón cuando algo le afecta. ¿Por que de repente recordaba todo lo que me habia contado sobre Niall Horan?, eso demuestra que tal vez si me este llegando a encariñar con estos chicos, eso no puede seguir pasando...

Los mensajes de R se habían detenido luego del mensaje que recibí cuando estaba en la tina. ¿Habrá sido solo una mala broma, o de verdad alguien intentaba meterse en mi vida de nuevo?. De todas formas, tenia que ser muy cuidadosa con las personas vinculadas conmigo. Si era la misma persona de hace 4 años, debía tener mucho cuidado y mas si estos chicos ahora forman parte de mis amistades. Realmente no quería que nada malo vuel...

- Lo siento - susurro Niall.

Mi mirada ahora se concentra en él y ya no en la nada para permitirme pensar en mis monólogos mentales. Sigue en la misma posición, no a movido ninguna extremidad de su cuerpo. ¿Por que se disculpa? ¿Por que conmigo?

- ¿Por que te disculpas?

- La conciencia... me mata.

¿Lo mata la conciencia?. Ahora si que estoy confundida, ¿cuando Niall habia hecho algo malo?.

- ¡Pero que dices...! - rio.

- Fui yo... - hace una pequeña pausa - fui yo el que lo hizo.

Ya no podía mas. Trato de enfocarme solamente en él, pero me es imposible llegar a comprenderlo en su totalidad.

- ¿Que estas diciendo? - susurro mas para mi misma que para él.

Justo cuando Niall levanta la cabeza y me mira para responderme, llegan Louis y Liam.

- ¿Niall, estas bien? - preguntan al mismo tiempo notablemente preocupados.

Y es que yo estaba tan concentrada en sus palabras que no lo habia notado, Niall estaba llorando... ¡el estaba llorando!. No quiero pensar que es mi culpa, que yo no he hecho nada. Pero poco antes de que ese par llegara el me habia pedido perdón por algo que supuestamente habia hecho.

Mi celular comienza a vibrar e instintivamente lo saco y leo el nuevo mensaje recibido.

_" ¿Que pasa, querida?. Creía que eras mas inteligente. El pequeño rubio esta sufriendo por causa tuya y tu solo miras... No cambias. Es hora de comenzar el juego y yo ya he movido la primera pieza, ¿que es lo que harás, A?. ¿Los fantasmas del pasado o mejor aun, de hace un par de semanas, no se van?. Estoy esperando tu jugada... " - R_  
_  
_Tal vez estaba subestimando a esta persona, ahora no tenia dudas... este es el mismo R de hace 4 años. No sabia que hacer, pero la desesperación no era una opción, esta persona es peligrosa. El ya habia movido la primera pieza, ¿que rayos significa eso?. ¿Acaso el juego por saber quien lleva mejor mi vida estaba a punto de iniciar otra vez?.

- Alex, necesitamos hablar.

Me sorprende que no sea Liam el que lo pide, sino Louis. Esperamos a que Liam y Niall salgan de nuestro campo de visión y él comienza a hablar.

- Tengo que confesarte algo - suelta de la nada.

Estaba acostumbrada a que me digan las cosas sin rodeos y sabia que Louis era una de esas persona, pero no esperaba que fuera TAN directo.

- ¿Que es lo que esta pasando?. ¿Que ocultan? - si Louis era directo, yo también lo seria. Y yo tenia muchas preguntas para él.

Louis suspira, se pasa una mano por el cabello. No se si es una buena o mala señal, pero ya no quiero andar con mas silencios incómodos ni preguntas sin responder. Estaba decidida, si Niall no me daba respuestas, Louis lo haría.

- Se que debe haber muchas preguntas en tu cabeza sobre como nos conocimos...

- Me es indiferente, pero quiero acabar con el misterio. ¡De que diablos estaba hablando Niall! - exijo saber.

Louis vacila, no de deja de mirar incontroladamente cualquier cosa que hay por aquí y eso me pone un poco mas nerviosa de lo que ya estoy.

- ¡LOUIS! - mi paciencia se estaba agotando y mis nervios seguían de punta.

- Escucha, Alex. Tienes que saber que esto es difícil, él no lo hizo apropósito. Sabes que él nunca le haría nada malo a nadie

- Lo sé, ahora dime qué esta pasando.

Louis mira a todos lados por enésima vez. Me mira. Lo miro. Posa sus manos sobre mis hombros.

- No hagas un escándalo - pide

- Se nota que no me conoces, Lou.

- Nosotros te conocimos porque... - hace una breve pausa - ¡Niall fue el que te atropello en el aeropuerto!. El se quedo contigo...

Me suelta. No se que decir, siento que mi lengua tiene un nudo que no es fácil de deshacer. Nunca me habia detenido a pensar profundamente en como Kim conoció a estos chicos. Si, yo sabia que algo habia pasado en el aeropuerto, pero mi mente no era tan retorcida como para pensar cosas malas sobre ellos. Si esto es verdad, ¿porque no salio en las noticias?, ellos con famosos y una noticia de tal magnitud era imposible de ignorar.

- ¿Estas bien? - pregunta Louis casi en un susurro.

- Necesito pensar, ¿puedes irte?.

Louis asiente con la cabeza y comienza a caminar. Paso mis manos por mis cabellos castaños despeinandolos totalmente al mismo ritmo que me apoyo en la pared y me dejo resbalar hasta quedar sentada en el piso. Vuelvo la mirada a Louis solo para toparme con la mirada preocupada que me manda.

El misterio se habia acabado y aun no tenia ni la mas mínima idea de como afrontar la verdad. Louis vuelve a caminar hacia mi y se arrodilla a mi lado.

- Creo que... tienes que hablar con él.

- No - digo tajante.

- Alex, lo necesitas - pareció ordenarlo.

Sigo en la misma posición en la que caí al suelo: manos a ambos lados de la cabeza, piernas flexionadas y mirada totalmente perdida. Desde luego, hasta un desconocido se preocuparía. No quería creerlo, pero solo habia una forma de terminar con esto... el mensaje. Cuando salí del hospital sin decirle nada a esa persona que estaba conmigo - Niall - habia dejado un mensaje de agradecimiento en su teléfono. ¡Por eso se me hacia tan conocido!. Kim siempre me habia mostrado la vida de estas cinco personas.

- Vamos...

Louis me ayudo a levantarme. Yo aun estaba en estado de _shock. _Parecía una invalida, apoyándose en una persona para poder caminar. No me habia dado cuenta, pero ¿estaba temblando?.

- Niall... - llamo Zayn cuando nos vio entrar.

El estaba en las mismas condiciones que yo, o tal vez peores. Tenia los ojos rojos e hinchados, Harry y Liam le susurraban cosas al oído o le daban palmaditas de animo en la espalda. Siempre - en el fondo de mi mente desde el accidente - pensaba en que haría con la persona que me mando al hospital cuando lo tuviera en frente. Ahora lo tenia, y las cosas que pensaba de él no eran para nada malas. No podía hacerlo, no podía juzgar mal a este chico. El verlo sentado en la silla de la pequeña mesa de la cocina, tan sencillo, tan frágil, tan Niall...

- Tienes que decirme... porque. - se que mis palabras sonaban a una suplica.

Su mirada se poso en Liam, que le asintió con la cabeza; luego Harry, el simplemente le sonrió.

- ¿Podemos ir a un lugar mas privado? - pregunto frotándose los ojos con sus muñecas.

Asentí en silencio. Sorprendentemente el ambiente no era pesado como cuando Kim y yo estábamos solas, no. El ambiente era dulce y tranquilizante, muy raro... lo se. Pero así lo sentía yo, nunca habia hecho este tipo de cosas con alguien que habia tratado de hacerme daño, intencional o no. Siempre habia tratado de acabar psicologicamente con la persona que intentaba agredirme, mi habilidad para ofender a la gente era otra de las muchas cosas de las que no estaba orgullosa.  
Niall me sigue hasta el jardín en el que estábamos justo antes de que Liam y Louis llegaran, una vez allí comienza a hablar.

- Lo siento...

- ¿Me das tu teléfono?

Si, lo se. El chico se esta disculpando por atropellarme, pero yo aun quiero disipar todas las dudas que tengo... y la única forma de hacerlo es viendo si el tiene el mensaje.

Me mira muy confundido, yo también lo haría si me estoy disculpando con alguien y me pide mi teléfono, pero después de todo me lo da. Juego con las teclas, entro a archivos guardados y ahí esta.

_" No te conozco, no se quien eres, pero te agradezco mucho el haberme traído hasta aquí. Lamento no poder agradecerte en persona, pero mi vida es muy complicada. Como sea, gracias. "_  
_  
_Tal vez no sea el mensaje de agradecimiento mas emotivo de toda la historia, pero puntualizaba lo que quería expresar. Sospecha confirmada...

- No quise hacerlo - seguía disculpándose.

- No importa. Ya esta hecho, alégrate porque no me paso nada.

No quería ser ruda con el pequeño Horan, sabia que no soportaba muy bien las criticas...

- Escucha - suspiro - Yo también he hecho cosas malas sin querer, te entiendo. No hay necesidad de pedir perdón, fue un accidente.

Le doy unas palmadas en la espalda para calmarlo, pero su mirada es un mar de confusiones. Si, claro, soy una chica que aparenta ser muy ruda y defiende lo que quiere, no se equivocan. Pero también soy humana, se perdonar...

- No necesitas ser buena conmigo, se tu historia.

Lo miro perpleja. ¿Como que sabe mi historia?, sabia que Liam les habia contado como vivi de pequeña a los chicos, ¿pero mas allá de eso?.

- ¿A que te refieres? - pregunto nerviosa.

- Se que no es nada fácil no tener padres, pero...

- ¡Oh, eso! - suspiro aliviada - Consideralo un favor Horan, no estoy molesta contigo. Si, habia pensado en darle una golpiza cuando tenga al desgraciado frente a mí, pero por ser tu haré una excepción.

Niall sonríe, parece como si todas sus preocupaciones se hubieran esfumado en unos segundos. Su sonrisa me estremece, es... linda.

- Eres una buena chica, Alex.

- Vamos, aun no me conoces del todo

Le devuelvo la sonrisa casi por instinto, era raro esto para mi, no solía hacerlo.

- Aunque aparentes ser ruda y sin sentimientos... - bromeo sin dejar de sonreírme - ... sé lo que hay dentro de ti.

Y sin mas, desaparece de mi vista. Dejándome con demasiadas interrogantes en la mente. ¿Niall sabia quien era?, creo que si lo supiera ni siquiera podría hablarme. Algo me llamaba la atención en este chico. Aparte de ser sensible, también era pícaro...

- Interesante, creo que ser amigo de estos chicos sera muy divertido - digo para mi misma y salgo del lugar.


	12. Recuerdo 1

- Hija... despierta cariño - susurro una mujer de cabello negro y ojos pardos mientras movía levemente a una niña de cabellos castaños.

La niña abrió sus ojos pardos y sonrió al toparse con el rostro de sus madre. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa con la ternura que solo una madre puede tener, le beso la frente.

- Baja cariño, hay una sorpresa esperándote abajo.

La niña se sobo los ojos con sus pequeñas manitas, debería tener unos 5 años por lo menos. Se quito las sabanas que cubrían su cuerpito y se dirigió al baño que estaba al lado de su habitación.

Abrió la llave del grifo y lavo su cara, seco sus manos con la toalla que se encontraba a su derecha y salio del baño. La pequeña se metió de nuevo a su cuarto, esta vez para cambiase y hacerse el gracioso - y adorable - peinado de dos coletas altas.

Notablemente ella estaba emocionada, bajo corriendo las escaleras dando un salto para no tener que bajar los dos últimos escalones. Corrió hasta llegar a la cocina en la que su mamá estaba sentada frente a un gran paquete con un lazo en la tapa.

- No es mi cumpleaños, ¿verdad? - pregunto inocentemente la niña.

- No, mi amor. Abre tu regalo, vamos - animó la madre.

La niña dio saltitos hasta llegar a la mesa, donde miro el regalo muy intrigada y finalmente se lanzo sobre el. La niña desgarraba cualquier rastro de papel que envolvía al objeto, no quería dejar nada de el.

- Tranquila, pequeña.

Pero la niña no hizo caso a las palabras de su madre y siguió ocupada con el papel de regalo. Cuando por fin llego a arrancar cada pequeño pedazo de papel sobrante, dio con una pequeña caja de cartón: dentro se encontraba su regalo.

La niña saco con cuidado el objeto que se encontraba dentro de la caja, era una bola de nieve de cristal con un oso encerrado.

- ¿Que es esto, mami?

- Ven aquí, pequeña.

La madre tomo a la niña entre sus brazos y la levanto hasta sentarla sobre su regazo.

- Vivimos en Miami, aquí nunca hay nieve - comenzó la madre - Sabia que estabas muy ilusionada porque nos mudaríamos a Nueva York y por fin podrías ver la nieve, pero me temo... que ese sueño tuyo tendrá que esperar.

La madre le dirigió a la niña una mirada de suma tristeza, como si quisiera pedirle perdón por no poder llevarla a conocer la nieve.

- Pero papá...

- Tranquila cariño, no dejare que nada te pase. El no podrá encontrarnos

La pequeña asintió con la cabeza, pero aun se notaba insegura. Al notar esto, la madre abrazo a su hija mientras susurraba en su oído que la protegería con su vida si es que fuera necesario.

- Mami, ¿que pasara con papá? - pregunto la niña aun sin sacar la vista de su bola de cristal.

- Papá tendrá que estar alejada de nosotras por un tiempo - trató de decir suavemente - Ahora solo somos nosotras dos - finalizo con una sonrisa.

La niña asintió dudosa, lo que su padre habia tratado de hacer con ellas habia estado mal, ¿pero porque tenia que estar alejado de ella como decía su mami?.

- Mami, iré a dejar mi regalo en mi habitación - aviso.

Salto de las piernas de su madre hacia el piso y corrió nuevamente, escaleras arriba, hacia su habitación. Empujó la puerta y se aproximo rápidamente hacia su pequeño tocador donde dejo la bola de cristal a un lado del espejo.

Ella estaba fascinada, maravillada con la belleza que puede tener la nieve aunque no sea real. Se imagino a ella junto a su madre en Nueva York, rodeadas de nieve, jugando entre ellas. Estiro los brazos y cerros los ojos imaginando la escena, era realmente encantadora, el mundo perfecto para ella, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta que aun estaba en su pequeña habitación en Miami. Bajo los brazos y suspiro resignada, su sueño habia sido tan bonito...

- ¡Hija, baja! - llamo su madre.

- ¡Ya voy! - contesto.

Le dio una ultima mirada a la bella bola de cristal con el osito dentro y salio de su habitación. Corrió lo mas rápido que pudo a través de los pasillos y las escaleras para poder llegar con su madre, no importaba donde estuvieran mientras estén juntas y sin su amenazante padre.

- ¡Aquí estoy! - grito apenas entro en la cocina.

No sabia que habia pasado, la imagen que se formaba ante sus ojos era turbia y muy confusa. Él estaba parado frente a su temblorosa madre - que solo podía atinar a ver sorprendida a aquel hombre - mientras sontenia con sus manos una carpeta bastante gruesa.

- ¿Que esta pasando, mamá? - pregunto la niña apenas pudo salir de su asombro.

- Hija, te presento al Sr. Akerman. El nos ayudara a alejarnos de tu padre - explico.

La pequeña ladeo la cabeza en señal de que no habia entendido la oración de su madre. ¿Alejarse de su padre?. Ella creía que el asunto ya estaba mas que arreglado. Su padre habia enloquecido hasta el punto de golpear a su madre y a ella, y eso la ponía muy triste.

- ¿A donde nos llevara? - pregunto queriendo despejar sus dudas.

- A ti, mi cielo, a ti...

Ahora entendía mucho menos. ¿Se la llevarían a ella y no a su madre?. ¡No!. No quería alejarse de su madre, no quería quedarse sola...

- ¿Y tu mami? - pregunto, esta vez muy preocupada por lo que pasaría con su mamá

- Yo estaré bien, hija. Soy una adulta - recordó.

- ¡No!. Yo quiero quedarme con mi mamá - grita la niña apunto de llorar.

Corrió a abrazar a su madre. Ahora podía ver mas de cerca al elegante Sr. Akerman. Era mas viejo de lo que aparentaba hace unos segundo antes de que ella se acercara mas, su ceño fruncido solo lo hacia ver mas serio de lo que su terno ya lo hacia y esos lentes oscuros lo hacían parecer mas de esas películas de agentes secretos que le gustaban tanto.

- Sra. Tanner, solo necesito que firme los papeles y podremos llevarnos a su hija - el hombre saco de su carpeta de documentos una hoja impresa y la deslizo sobre la mesa hasta quedar frente a su madre.

La mujer tomo el documento, lo levanto para observarlo mejor, miro al Sr. Akerman y luego a su hija que se negaba a despegarse de ella mientras dejaba salir de sus ojitos marrones unas cuantas lagrimas.

- Estarás bien, yo lo se - le susurro acariciando su cabecita.  
La Sra. Tanner tomo un bolígrafo que el Sr. Akerman habia puesto al lado del documento y firmo el papel, luego miro de nuevo a su pequeña hija y trato de convencerse que lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto para así tratar de que el dolor de separase no sea tan grande.

- No sera por mucho, amor.

Pero la pequeña ya no hacia caso a lo que su madre le decía para calmarla, ella simplemente habia dejado de escuchar para echarse a llorar sobre el regazo de ella.

- ¡Mamá yo quiero estar contigo! - gimoteaba la niña sin soltar a su madre.

- No te preocupes, nena. ¡Estarás en Nueva York!. ¡Veras la nieve! - trataba de animar, pero a cada palabra de la madre, la niña solo aumentaba su llanto.

La madre de la pequeña hizo una seña con su cabeza para pedirle al Sr. Akerman que las dejara solas para poder despedirse. Ella tomo a su hija entre sus brazos y ambas se fundieron en un abrazo lleno de amor, deseando que no sea el ultimo.

- ¡Mama no me dejes! - pedía la niña

- Es lo mejor para las dos, hija. Si estamos separadas él no podrá encontrarnos tan fácilmente.

- ¡Yo quiero estar contigo!

Al darse cuenta que su hija no haría nada mas que llorar, la madre solo podía abrazarla y darle todo el cariño que podía en esos minutos de despedida.  
- Todo va a estar bien, hija - le susurraba una y otra vez con la esperanza de que su ángel deje de llorar.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que la pequeña deje de llorar y asimile todo lo que estaba pasando. Ya habia empacado sus cosas, su madre le habia dicho que se llevara solo lo esencial, por lo que ella solo habia tomado una mochila y lo habia metido todo allí.

- ¿Estas lista? - pregunto cuando vio a su hija lista para salir.

La niña no respondió, solo miraba el suelo y de vez en cuando sorbía por la nariz. Esta no era la forma de arreglar las cosas y su madre lo sabia. Desde que pusieron la denuncia contra su padre las cosas habían empeorado para ellas. La policía no habia podido atraparlo y ahora estaba vagando por las calles en su búsqueda, quien sabe para que.

- Vamos, mi amor. Iré a visitarte cuando pueda, cuando arregle todas estas cosas y podamos estar juntas de nuevo.

- ¿Lo prometes? - la pequeña sentía un poco de esperanza luego de las palabras de su madre.

- Lo prometo - beso a su hija en la frente y la acompaño hasta la puerta.

El Sr. Akerman ya se encontraba listo para partir. Cuando vio a la niña salir, tomo su mochila y le abrió la puerta trasera del auto para que subiera. Cuando ella lo hizo, el cerro la puerta y se se metió directo en el asiento del conductor.  
La niña pego su mano a la ventana y su madre hizo lo mismo. Ella le sonrió y susurro algo que no puedo escuchar, el auto se empezaba a mover dejando atrás a su madre.

Recostó su cabeza en la parte posterior del asiento y su mirada se vio perdida en la nada. No podía creer todo lo que habia pasado en el día que por fin podría ver la nieve caer, parecía irreal, parecía todo un mal sueño. Pero el dolor que sentía por haberse alejado de su madre le hizo saber que todo era real. Su padre era una mala persona que las estaba buscando y necesitaban protegerse, su padre...

Se deslizo hacia la parte opuesta de donde se encontraba y apoyo su mentón cerca de la ventana para poder ver el panorama, tal vez eso la haría olvidarse de todo lo que le habia pasado en un solo día.

- Tranquila, pequeña. Es mi trabajo, te prometo que todo estará bien.

- Todos me dicen eso...

- Es porque es verdad - el Sr. Akerman no quitaba la vista de la carretera.

Pero algo ya no era lo mismo en ella, el sentimiento de cariño hacia su padre ahora era totalmente diferente, por su culpa ella y su madre habían sido separadas y estaban sufriendo tanto. Desde que tuvo uso de razón le enseñaron que las personas que hacen cosas malas nunca ganan, que las personas malas tienen que pagar por sus actos...


End file.
